Your Songs
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y más cuando la recibes de quien menos podrías esperarlo.
1. Keep on Keeping on

_**Aquel chico de ojos color aguamarina abrió el libro una vez que pudo estar a solas, abrió el libro y noto un pequeño bulto entre las hojas, fue directamente a la página que marcaba y vio un papel perfectamente doblado, abrió con delicadeza el papel y busco entre las demás páginas del libro…**_

Alnoah Zero no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes aquí utilizados.

.

—Inaho.

—Selum-san.

Era de esos días en los cuales se encontraban en un café, aun la joven princesa se disfrazaba para ello aunque la guerra había acabado.

Ya no había de que conversar y el silencio domino por unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Slaine... ¿Cómo está? — La expresión de la princesa cambio a una llena de seriedad y preocupación.

—Está bien, aún sigue sin querer comer pero ya he hablado con él varias veces.

—Lo sabía— apretó aquella falda que llevaba puesta con sus puños. —Lo mejor será que yo hablé con él.

—No.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Es imposible, para todos está muerto, mantenerlo oculto es el acuerdo, que vayas podría arruinarlo todo y entonces ni tu podrías evitar los conflictos que la noticia provocaría.

—Pero...

—Lo siento, Selum-san. Me retiro, llego tarde a una cita.

Se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento dejando a la chica confundida. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Ciertamente ella podría visitar a Slaine cuando gustase pero algo de ello le irritaba. Incluso Inaho estuvo muerto para Asseilum durante un largo tiempo, la noticia de la muerte del albino la había desconcertado ya que en sus propias palabras "había roto su palabra" y después de eso se había enfadado.

Después de todo aquello Inaho había recibió una llamada referente al chico comunicando su mal comportamiento y por casualidad la princesa había entrado a su despacho en ese momento para disculpase. Lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas. El castaño no hizo más que cortar la llamada y comenzar a explicar. Si eso no hubiera pasado aun seguiría muerto para ella. Vaya mala suerte que tenía.

De un momento a otro había recordado eso, se recargo más en la silla y miro al frente observando un punto inexistente en el cielo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Termino la investigación. La operación puede iniciar en cualquier momento—. La voz de Rayet sonaba por aquel altavoz.

—Voy para allá.

Durante semanas aquella chica había estado buscando rutas alternas para escapar de aquella mansión en ruinas, infiltrándose. Inaho se había encargado de conseguir los horarios de los guardias ya solo faltaba eso; parecía que todo el plan estaba hecho.

Llego a su casa y fue recibido por su hermana, Rayet estaba ahí también.

—Llegas tarde — la voz de Inko le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Y bien? — Rayet interrumpió.

—Sera hoy, está decidido.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto pero, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? — La chica estaba confundida aunque estaba acostumbrada a tanto misterio por parte del castaño.

—Esta noche Slaine Troyard será liberado.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡Intento asesinarte dos veces sino es que más! ¡¿Y aun así pretendes liberarlo?!

—Yuki-nee.

—Aquí está, no fue nada fácil conseguirla.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? — La pregunta fue dirigida a la mayor.

—No se puede evitar, si eso lo hace feliz no puedo hacer nada en contra. De cualquier forma la conseguiría.

—Inaho, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—¿Me puedes prestar tu ayuda? — la miro esperando una respuesta.

—No hay escapatoria, ¿no? — Sonrió.

—Pásame ese libro. Yuki-nee, un cuchillo. Rayet-san, escribe todo lo que descubriste es esta hoja.

Con el libro y el cuchillo en manos comenzó a hacer un pequeño hueco en el del tamaño exacto como para que entrara la llave que le había dado su hermana momentos antes.

—¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto ya cuando había terminado.

—Ya son más de las 4— respondió Inko.

—Inaho— Rayet le dio la pequeña hoja de papel ya con toda la información en ella.

—Yuki-nee.

—Lo sé, lo sé, aunque tu invitado estará enfadado por tu retraso.

Sonrió como respuesta.

Todos salieron de aquel aquella habitación.

.

Ahora cada quien estaba en su posición.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por allá, Rayet-san?

La chica estaba oculta entre unas ramas observando la entrada de aquella mansión en ruinas.

—No hay ningún movimiento aun.

La comunicación ceso durante unos segundos.

—Disculpa.

La chica espero a que continuara.

—Por pedir tu ayuda para esto.

Aunque no era visible para Inaho ella sonrió. Le parecía emocionante ayudar a ese prisionero aun sabiendo de quien se trataba, tanta paz en su vida le resultaba aburrida y eso le ayudo a salir un poco de la monotonía.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

Y con ello cortaron comunicación y siguieron esperando, pero era preocupante, ya casi se daba la hora y no parecía haber algo inusual, todo estaba tan tranquilo.

.

Esperaba pacientemente, según aquellas notas a media noche la vigilancia era casi nula, ¿a quién se le ocurría tal estupidez?

La última ronda era a las 11:55 pm, dándose las 12:00 am se hacia el cambio de guardias y mientras platicaban entre compañeros 20 minutos se pasaban rápido, en ese lapso él tenía que escapar. Si dejaba pasar eso tendría otra oportunidad hasta las 10:00 am en punto y se repetía el proceso.

Las notas eran claras y los horarios estaban completos, incluso contenía el tiempo aproximado en el que los guardias descubrirían que no estaba en su celda. Agradeció a la princesa, gracias a ella Inaho no lo había asesinado, aunque de alguna forma sentía que con o sin aquella petición no lo habría hecho, pero sólo era un presentimiento y aun así era sin lugar a dudas u enemigo con el cual no te gustaría tener un combate a muerte, claro, el ya había pasado por dos de ellos, ¿o más? Aquella fama que se hizo le quedaba muy bien.

Escucho pasos, se cobijó con la única sabana que tenía y fingió estar dormido. Una luz recorría la celda, cada rincón, lentamente. Segundos después los pasos fueron desapareciendo. Espero unos momentos más y se levantó, abrió el libro en la parte que dejo un separador y saco la llave, aquel tipo se las había ingeniado bien, pero aún más importante que eso, ¿cómo la había conseguido?

Saco la mano en busca del orificio donde debía entrar la llave. Después de varios intentos abrió el cerrojo, quito la llave y salió casi corriendo pero regresando de la misma forma segundos después ya que olvidaba algo importante que debía regresar, el libro.

.

—Inaho, el carro con el cambio de guardias está llegando.

Se quedó pensando un momento.

—Esperemos un poco más.

—Claro.

.

—Aquí—. Slaine corría por los pasillos intentando encontrar una salida.

Tanto correr le tenía exhausto y cargar con aquel libro era molesto pero tampoco quería dejarlo.

Dio vuelta y entonces la encontró, aquella puerta que lo llevaba a la jaula de cristal, puso la mano sobre ella e intento abrirla.

" _¿Por qué escapas?"_ Una voz dentro de su cabeza le hizo esa pregunta.

" _¿Allí afuera quien te defenderá?"_

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cerrando su puño a la vez.

—Porque no sé si puedo quedarme aquí.

Terminando de decir aquello siguió su camino subiendo por unas escaleras, quizás no debió tomar ese camino pero era el que mejor conocía.

.

—Tal vez no escape hoy— menciono Inko por el comunicador.

No recibió respuesta.

—Inaho, hay movimiento, todos los guardias comienzan a movilizarse dentro de la mansión— Rayet interrumpía con una voz calmada.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Rayet-san, continúa en tu posición. Inko, ¿puedes intervenir? — Dio órdenes a las chicas, seguramente ya lo habían descubierto y eso suponía un problema.

.

Slaine se escondía detrás de una puerta, _"muy original"_ , pensaba.

Los pasos se escuchaban por el corredor, corrían buscándolo, dando órdenes de donde posiblemente se pudo esconder.

Esperaba paciente, pues salir en cualquier momento no era una opción, tal vez le debió dar un arma en vez del estúpido libro.

.

—Puerta... Puerta... — Se repetía constantemente, según Rayet había una puerta que la llevaría a la cocina y le daría acceso a lo que eran el vestíbulo de la mansión.

La vestimenta que llevaba era la misma de los guardias, solo rogaba para que no la encontraran y que fuera ella la primera en encontrar al chico.

—Inko, la tercera puerta.

—¡Rayet, gracias!

Escucho un "sí" y continúo con su camino intentando abrir la puerta señalada pero tenía seguro.

—No... — susurro para sí misma y miro sus alrededores, estaba sola. Con el codo dio un golpe al vidrio e intento abrirla pero el resultado fue el mismo. Suspiro y decidió darle una patada, la puerta cayo completa creando un ruido apenas audible, o eso pensaba ella.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo iluminando su camino ya que si tropezaba con algo posiblemente llamaría la atención.

" _Rayet"_ , pensaba. Había tres puertas más, nadie le había dicho que aquella mansión era un laberinto interminable o el antiguo propietario amaba las puertas, soltó un suspiro resignada y decidió probar su suerte.

.

—Rayet-san.

—Inko ya entro a la mansión pero aun no encuentra al chico.

—Entiendo.

Ya era la una y aun no podían saber nada acerca del escape, incluso Inaho se sentía un poco preocupado, tal vez debió ponerle un arma dentro del libro también.

Salió de su escondite y camino hacia la mansión, no dudaba de las habilidades de las chicas pero Rayet no debía abandonar su posición a menos que fuera necesaria una distracción la cual sólo serviría una vez y aparte era la francotiradora, Inko llevaría a Slaine hasta donde estaba él y en caso de que los siguieran debía servir de apoyo para mantenerlos a raya, todo, incluida la salida de Troyard duraba no menos de una hora que sería el tiempo suficiente para escapar y que se dieran cuenta que había salido pero tal parecía que habían encontrado al murciélago mucho antes de lo planeado, eso lo irrito un poco.

.

Ya no escuchaba pasos cerca, fue cuando decidió salir de su escondite que ahora era una pared, agradecía que no hubiera mucha iluminación.

Corrió subiendo por unas escaleras que no sabía a donde lo llevarían, todo ese terreno era tan desconocido, no salía más lejos que para llegar a la jaula después de cada visita bajaba nuevamente hasta llegar a su celda, esa mansión realmente era un dolor de cabeza, no sabía de pasillos y con la poca iluminación poco le servía lo que le había puesto el castaño en la hoja que le había dejado en el libro.

Escucho pasos nuevamente pero esta vez no tenía a donde correr, el pasillo estaba solo y la única puerta que le podía servir había quedado unos metros atrás, era estúpidamente largo ese pasillo y como si fuera poco con solo unos cuadros, ¿qué tipo de persona pudo vivir ahí?, se lo preguntaba.

Sin más se quedó ahí, parado, preparándose para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque fueran pocas sus habilidades en eso.

Aquella luz cada vez se acercaba más, prefirió atacar por sorpresa y se pegó al muro, esperando.

.

Inko aun seguía corriendo por los pasillos probando suerte con cada puerta que encontraba abierta o cerrada, esperando por encontrar a Slaine escondido pero tal parecía que toda su suerte se había ido con todos los combates en los cuales no salió herida.

—Inko.

—Inaho, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya lo encontraste?

—Aun no, quizás ya lo capturaron los militares, van varios metros en los que no veo a ninguno cerca.

—No es posible, quizás están buscando en la parte de abajo, hay pocos militares en los pisos de arriaba.

La chica corría por un pasillo que la obligaba a dar vuelta a la izquierda, mejor para ella, así ya no tendría mas lugares en que buscar por el momento.

Giro y primero hizo un reconocimiento rápido con la poca luz que tenía.

—Esto no se compara en nada a un combate real, esto parece ser más complicado—. Se quejaba.

—Es porque no tenemos el suficiente apoyo y se complica un poco.

—Puede ser... — Suspiro.

No le dio tiempo a mucho más que pensar que había pasado. Ahora estaba en el piso intentando regresar el golpe a quien quiera que fuera y sacar una de sus armas que tenía a sus costados y apuntar.

Slaine no creyó que algo tan simple pudiera derribar a un guardia, pero por más que estúpido que fuera, ponerle el pie había funcionado.

No podía asegurarlo pero podía apostar que había soltado su arma, avanzo un poco tropezando con ella, ahora el también se encontraba en el piso siendo apuntado por el guardia.

—Inko, ¿estás bien? — Preguntaba Inaho a través del comunicador, había escuchado como cayo su amiga y eso le tomó por sorpresa, quizás había chocado con un guardia.

—Sí, lo estoy, solo que tropecé con algo o alguien— Se levantó rápidamente apuntando y encontró a ese alguien.

Un momento le basto para reconocerlo gracias a la luz que llegaba a colarse de una pequeña ventana.

—Inaho, — se quitaba el casco— lo encontré.

Slaine sintió pánico con esas palabras, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los demás y quizás esta vez sí terminaría muerto. El arma estaba a pocos centímetros de él, ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Porque no reaccionaba su cuerpo?

Inko camino un poco bajando su arma para poder ayudarle a levantarse.

—Slaine Troyard.

Al escuchar su nombre no dudo más y tomo el arma, apuntando.

—¡Inko...!

Ella miro atrás, grave error, un disparo paso a centímetros de ella y sintió como alguien la tiraba al suelo.

Un segundo disparo se escuchó, esta vez fue dirigido a Slaine quien tiro el arma dando una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

—Llegas tarde, tal vez se te está haciendo costumbre.

—Koumori... — Bajo su arma lentamente.

—Ina...

El segundo disparo alerto a los guardias que estaban pisos arriba.

Un tercer disparo se hizo presente a los pies de la chica cuando intento acercarse.

—Sal de aquí y prepara el auto— dio su última orden a la chica quien no dudó en hacer lo que le habían dicho.

—Slaine Troyard— el guardia apuntaba al chico quien se levantó lentamente dándole la cara.

—Rayet-san…

Dijo a través del intercambiador y en cuestión de segundos un disparo le dio al soldado en la cabeza.

Inaho agarro de la mano a Slaine y comenzó a correr por aquel pasillo donde segundos antes había salido Inko.

.

Rayet al escuchar la voz de Inaho disparo a la ventana en la cual había un saldado apuntando a alguien, supuso que esa seria pero para no errar volvió a disparar a diferentes ventanas al azar destruyendo los vidrios y llamando la atención de los demás cuando vio a Inko salir, estaba a salvo y eso le quito un peso de encima por poco tiempo pues dos guardias la seguían, no dudo en disparar y a los pocos segundos escucho aquella voz diciendo "gracias".

Continúo con lo suyo.

.

Slaine no podía continuar, realmente estaba exhausto y se lo hizo saber repetidas veces al castaño quien parecía no hacerle caso.

Miro a su alrededor y noto varios vidrios en el piso los cuales creaban destellos con la luz de la luna, este miro al cielo y al bajar por la escaleras no piso bien un escalón y tropezó haciéndolos caer a ambos; Inaho, quien teniendo unos reflejos envidiables antes de rodar por aquellas escaleras abrazo a Slaine recibiendo casi todos los golpes.

—Oye, Orenjiiro, ¿estás bien? — Pregunto exaltado pues el castaño no se movía.

Unos guardias al escuchar el estruendo llegaron al lugar apuntando con las armas.

—¡Están aquí! —Grito un guardia y otro bajo rápido las escaleras.

—Rayet-san, ahora—. Dijo Inaho y en un movimiento rápido dio media vuelta y disparo al soldado que bajaba— ¿Estas bien? — Volvió a disparar ahora al que había gritado antes.

No sabía porque sentía su cara un poco caliente, ¿se había sonrojado? Eso sí era imposible pero fue la culpa de ese pues antes de que se diera la vuelta para disparar había susurrado aquello en su oreja, ¿en verdad era tan patético?

—Levántate— le ordeno.

Intento hacerlo pero un dolor se lo impidió.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo—. Llevo sus manos a su tobillo derecho y se tocó lentamente, al hacerlo sintió un dolor casi insoportable.

Inaho se agacho nuevamente y paso un brazo por la cintura ajena y con su mano libre guio el brazo de Slaine por su cuello.

—O-oye, ¿Qué haces? —aquel movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Sólo cállate—. Dijo y lo guio hasta una mesa para que se sentara. —Inko, trae la camioneta hasta la entrada.

.

Rayet al escuchar la última orden del castaño brinco cayendo del árbol y comenzó a correr a la entrada principal deshaciéndose con movimientos hábiles de algunos guardias quien caían al piso.

Entro y rápidamente comenzó a dispar a quienes se acercaban a Inaho, nunca se imaginó que ya estarían ahí pero eso lo hacía más rápido todo.

—Rayet-san—. Inaho igual dispara a los guardias esperando por Rayet, incluso el de ojos aguamarina ayudaba desde donde estaba. —Inko viene en camino, debemos llegar a la puerta rápido.

Ella asintió y miro mejor al ex prisionero, en definitiva la ropa le quedaba algo grande pues uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto.

Un disparo pasó ante ellos rozando el hombro de Slaine creando una distracción para todos.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo.

—Entendido.

Entre los dos cargaron a Slaine quien ahora se quejaba por aquel roce que comenzaba a sangrar.

—Inko debe llegar en cualquier momento.

.

—Inko…

Antes de que se lo ordenara ella ya había arranco el coche pisando el acelerador pues no esperaría más.

Llego más rápido de lo esperado bajando apresuradamente, —vamos—. Grito y abrió las puertas cubriendo a los demás mientras subían.

—Listo—. Rayet ya estaba del lado de piloto y la choca subió aun disparando a unos cuantos soldados que se aceraran.

—¡Rayet! — Grito ella cerrando la puerta.

Así la chica piso a fondo y salieron de ahí.

.

A excepción de Inko los demás respiraban con dificultad. Ella los miro detenidamente y suspiro aliviada.

—Lo hicimos— susurro.

—Sí— respondió Rayet.

Miro nuevamente a Inaho y después al prisionero quien tenía una mancha roja en la ropa.

—Estas sangrando— dijo asustada.

—No es nada, sólo un simple roce.

Pero antes de que hiciera algo el castaño ya tenía el botiquín y había empezado a desinfectar la herida.

—Inaho— llamo Rayet.

—Vamos a casa— Sonrió mientras ponía acomodaba la venda en el brazo con rudeza haciendo que el albino soltara un quejido.

* * *

¡Uff! Hasta que vio luz verde este primer capítulo. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito.


	2. aLIEz

Slaine observaba los carros pasar por aquella ventana recostado en un sillón. Estaba aburrido, realmente aburrido. Cerró el libro que tenía en manos pues había optado por dejar de leer y mirar a la ventana unos segundos, eso lo había decidido desde hace media hora y aún seguía mirando.

Suspiro pesadamente.

 _—Inaho, no creo que sea buena idea ir a tu casa, puede que sospechen de ti— dijo Inko_

 _El castaño se encontraba vendando ahora el tobillo de Troyard pero aquello que pronuncio la chica era correcto, pocos sabían acerca de él, incluso si aún había seguidores de Slaine era imposible que conocieran la verdad, sin contar que había varias cosas que lo apuntarían como principal sospechoso._

 _—Tienes razón— dijo al final. —Inko, ¿podemos ir a tu apartamento?_

 _—Por supuesto pero…_

 _—Rayet-san— interrumpió._

 _La pelirroja siguió conduciendo hacia la nueva dirección._

 _Al llegar recostaron al albino en un sillón poniendo cojines bajo su tobillo. Comenzaron a cerrar ventanas y apagar las luces que no necesitaban._

 _—Troyard-kun, ¿deseas algo de beber? —Mientras Inaho hablaba con su hermana la castaña aprovecho para preguntar aquello._

 _Slaine la miro por unos segundos, no sabía si aceptar la oferta o no._

 _—Nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche; Inko, Rayet-san, descansen por ahora, yo me encargo del resto._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Pero, en donde dormirás? — preguntaba ella._

 _—Vamos Inko, debemos descansar._

 _—¿¡Eh!? Pero, ¡Rayet! — Rayet la llevó casi a rastras a la habitación._

 _Inaho regreso a la cocina volviendo a salir a los poco minutos, Slaine simplemente quedó absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando salió de ella, ahora el castaño estaba frente a él ofreciéndole una taza y dejando un plato en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón._

 _Y es que no entendía al chico, ¿no podía moverse y aun así lo obligaba a tomar en sus manos la taza? ¿Es que acaso no entendía la situación? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Después de preguntarse todo eso fue que le mando una mirada casi asesina al joven, fue entonces que dejó la taza con un poco de leche en la mesa._

 _—No sé si le agregas algo— camino hacia otro sillón y quitó los cojines; comenzó a colocarlos entre la mesa y el sillón dónde se encontraba Slaine, él solo observaba cada movimiento del castaño._

 _—¿Por qué? —Lo dijo cómo un susurro._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Por qué haces todo esto? — no lo miraba a los ojos, lo estaba evitando._

 _Inaho no respondió y continuó con lo suyo._

 _—Intenta moverte un poco— Se levantó y con cuidado movió el pie de Slaine._

 _Troyard hizo lo que le mandaron y poco a poco fue sentándose, Kaiduka acomodaba nuevamente su tobillo en los cojines._

 _—Porque quiero hacerlo._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Nada._

 _Inaho se levantó y fue nuevamente a la cocina dejando a un Slaine confundido por sus palabras, realmente no podía entender al chico._

 ** _._**

 _Escucho pasos a su alrededor y un inmenso dolor recorría todo su cuerpo. Aquello ojos aguamarina paseaban por toda la habitación, las paredes eran de un color vivo, la luz solar entraba por la ventana iluminando todo a su paso. Intento moverse pero no pudo._

 _—¿Dónde…?—Por un momento creyó estar en alguna otra prisión donde le inyectarían alguna cosa para asesinarlo hasta que…_

 _—¿Ya estas despierto?_

 _Una mirada fija color violeta recaía sobre él._

 _—¡Inaho! —grito._

 _—Buenos días._

 _—¿Orenjiiro? —Y es que no lo creía, realmente pensaba que lo que pasó la noche anterior había sido un sueño._

 _—Komori— Llevaba una bandeja con comida y bebidas._

 _Intento sentarse esta vez pero su tobillo lo impidió._

 _—No te sobre esfuerces, Yagarai-sensei llegara más tarde— Inko lo ayudo a sentarse._

 _—… Gracias…. Emh…_

 _—¡Ah! Soy Amifumi Inko, mucho gusto— termino su presentación con una sonrisa._

 _—Entonces seria Amifumi-san._

 _La chica asintió con la cabeza._

 _Inaho los observo por unos segundos, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue en dirección a la puerta._

 _—Me adelanto._

 _—¿O-orenjiiro?_

 _—Volveré más tarde. Rayet-san, por favor._

 _Salió con la chica dejado a Slaine e Inko en un silencio casi sepulcral._

Esa fue la primera vez que se quedó a solas con Inko, con el tiempo descubrió que era una persona alegre y muy atenta, una chica muy linda.

Los carros seguían pasando, realmente la soledad te hacia recordar cosas, aunque a decir verdad eso había paso hace una semana.

 _—Bien Troyard-kun, Yagarai-sensei dijo que debías estar en reposo, cualquier cosa que quieras llámame, ¿sí?_

 _—Seguro._

 _El doctor hace unos minutos que se había ido. Slaine no se podía quejar de nada, realmente lo había tratado bien a pesar de todo, ¿o sólo estaba fingiendo su amabilidad? Una expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro._

 _—¿Sucede algo?_

 _—No, nada._

 _—¡Ah! Seguramente estas aburrido, ¿verdad? Prenderé la televisión, ¿algún canal en específico? —Le pregunto tomando el control remoto en sus manos._

 _—No es necesario, estoy bien._

 _La chica encendió el televisión y le dejo en un canal aleatoriamente._

 _—¡Oh! Mira la hora, debo salir un momento. Inaho no debe tardar en regresar, ¿estarás bien solo?_

 _Slaine asintió._

 _—Bien, nos vemos más tarde._

 _Y así la chica salió. A él no le quedó más remedio que mirar la televisión y ver aquel programa en el cual salían los créditos, bonita su suerte, había terminado ya. Suspiro y continúo observando._

 _Un noticiero dio inicio en ese momento, vio los avances de las noticias._

 _"¿Seguramente mi fuga será lo último?". Vio el último avance pero en ningún momento lo mencionaron, "¿por qué?", término de ver el programa más que nada por compromiso y curiosidad pero nada, cosas buenas, malas, las maravillas de Aldoah, un bombero rescatando a un gato, una pastelería incendiada, descubrimientos nuevos, pero nada referente a él o alguna fuga._

 _—Estoy de regreso._

 _Alguien se anunció al abrir la puerta._

 _—¡Orenjiiro! —le tomó por sorpresa y casi por acto reflejo apago el televisor._

 _—¿Sucede algo? ¿Inko donde esta?_

 _—Amifumi-san salió._

 _—Tarje algo de ropa, espero que te quede._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—¿No querrás seguir usando eso que traes puesto, cierto? También compre algo de ropa interior, creo que tú y yo somos de la misma talla por lo tanto no debe haber mucho problema._

 _¿Cómo podía decir eso sin siquiera inmutarse? Slaine tenía las mejillas completamente rojas mientras tanto él como si nada sacando la ropa que había mencionado antes._

 _—¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara esta roja._

 _—N-n-no, estoy bien—. Con eso termino de enrojecer todo._

 _Inaho se acercó a él. —¿Estas seguro? — levanto su mentón y puso su frente sobre la del albino._

 _—¿Q-qu-que estás haciendo?_

 _—Quizás debas descasar un poco._

 _—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien._

 _—Entonces tomaras una ducha._

 _—… ¿Eh? —De todas las cosas extrañas que había dicho, esa se llevaba el oro._

 _—Para que descanse un poco tu cuerpo y baje la fiebre._

 _—Ya que dije que estoy bien, no necesito una ducha._

 _Inaho lo observo fijamente._

 _—Después de tanto tiempo en aquella mansión, encerrado… ¿Realmente no la necesitas?_

 _—Para tu información, si podía ducharme._

 _—Pues ahora no hueles exactamente a rosas._

 _—¿¡Qu..!?_

 _—Te llevare hasta ella._

 _Y ahora, cargándolo de esa manera tan vergonzosa llevándolo hasta la ducha, ¿Por qué tenía especial cuidado en cargarlo así? ¿Cómo si fuera una princesa? Sintió sus mejillas calientes, no quería admitirlo ante sí mismo pero estaba sonrojado._

 _—¿Quieres que te ayude?_

 _—No, puedo hacerlo solo— Lo dijo enfadado._

 _—Bien, iré por una bolsa para ponerla en la férula._

 _No dijo nada, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el dulce aroma del castaño, estar tan cerca de él, poder notarlo... Comenzó a sacar aquella playera por encima de su cabeza y la sostuvo un momento en sus brazos, miro al espejo y observo aquellas cicatrices, aquellas que marcaban su pasado. Bajo la mirada._

 _—Aquí tienes una bolsa, procura que esté bien amarrada alrededor de tu pie._

 _—¿¡En que momento entraste!? —Se puso nuevamente la playera azul cielo que lo había acompaño durante los últimos meses._

 _—Hace un momento._

 _—Gracias —agarro la bolsa que le ofrecían junto con una toalla. Inaho salió después de eso._

Slaine actualmente estaba sonrojado, al recordar aquello creaba ese efecto pero aun más que eso la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era más que evidente.

 _—Cuando termines ve a la habitación, te dejare la ropa ahí._

 _Escucho al otro lado de la puerta, ¿por qué era tan atento? Eso lo confundía, era su enemigo, aun después de rescatarlo y darle libertad, libertad que creyó perdida, aún era su enemigo, ¿pero por qué hacía todo eso? Realmente lo confundía y por un lado no quería saberlo, pero le daba curiosidad._

 _Escucho como tocaban la puerta y como fue abierta._

 _—Aquí tienes._

 _—Gracias, Rayet-san._

 _—No es nada._

 _—Pasa._

 _—No, debo hacer algunas cosas. Nos vemos._

 _Escucho toda la conversación, ¿Qué es lo que había llevado?_

 _—Voy a pasar— escucho que abría la puerta—Te dejo esto aquí también._

 _Después de eso salió nuevamente, ¿eso que había escuchado era fierro chocando? ¿Acaso le había llevado…?_

 _Termino de bañarse y fue que miro a la puerta, efectivamente, eran unas muletas las que le había llevado. Se enredó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y brinco hasta ellas, se sostuvo y abrió la puerta. Fue hasta la habitación y sobre la cama encontró el cambio de ropa. Dejo caer la toalla lentamente, sintió como recorría su cuerpo, nuevamente miro al espejo y las observo, sus marcas que representaban aquellos momentos que quería olvidar pero a la vez le llenaban de orgullo ya que gracias a ellos ahora era quien era._

 _—¿A eso te refrieras cuando mencionaste la tortura y humillación en tu cuento? —Inaho cerraba la puerta tras su espalda._

 _—¿Por qué entraste? —Tenía la mirada baja._

 _—Sólo quería ver si estabas bien —le daba la espalda, se acercó mientras ponía nuevamente la toalla sobre su cuerpo._

 _—Ya lo hiciste, por favor retírate— cerro sus puños_

 _—Lo siento._

 _—No tiene nada que ver contigo— lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos imposible de contenerlas._

 _Inaho se separó un poco._

 _—Debió ser difícil para ti._

 _En ese momento se sintió sin fuerzas, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no pudieron sostener su peso. No pudo adivinar el momento en el cual Inaho lo sostenía evitando que cayera._

 _—Gracias por todo. Ahora puedes retírate, ya estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito de ti._

 _—¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto?_

 _—¿Hacer qué?_

 _—Fingir—acercaba su cuerpo más a él._

 _No respondió nada. Inaho comenzó a recorrer sus brazos por encima de la toalla, el corazón de Slaine comenzó a palpitar y nuevamente un sonrojo adornaba su expresión._

 _—Suéltame por favor._

 _Inaho hizo lo que le dijo._

 _—¿Te podrías retirar? Necesito cambiarme._

 _El castaño intento acercase nuevamente pero algo dentro de sí lo impidió. Camino de regreso hasta la puerta y salió por ella._

 _Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse dejo caerse creando un ruido sordo, se abrazó a sí mismo y es así como comenzó a llorar, ¿Realmente que pasaba con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué tantas atenciones? Esas y más preguntas se formaron en su mente, intentando buscar una respuesta._

 _Kaiduka al cerrar la puerta se deslizo por ella hasta llegar al piso, tenía la mirada fija a un punto inexistente en la pared, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué sentía aquella inquietud cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿Realmente, qué pasaba con él?_

 **.**

Slaine dejo el libro a un lado sin dejar de ver a la ventana. Se levantó lentamente con ayuda de las muletas, realmente ya no las necesitaba, ya habían paso días y sin embargo Inko seguía preocupándose e insistiéndole en que tuviera especial cuidado hasta que llegara Yagarai-sensei, que, por lo que le había dicho Amifumi ya estaba llegando tarde.

Fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua pero antes que llegara tocaron a la puerta.

—En seguida voy— grito para emprender camino lo más rápido que pudo pues realmente aún no se había acostumbrado a llevar las muletas. Llego a la puerta abriéndola lentamente. —Yagarai-sensei, disculpe hacerlo espe…—Su mirada la había tenido baja por lo que no se había dado cuenta de quien había llegado. —Orenjiro.

—Komori.

Slaine abrió paso dejando entrar al castaño.

—Hola, Troyard-kun. Lamento la demora, tuve un poco de trabajo antes—se disculpó y paso dejando los zapatos al entrar.

—No se preocupe, entiendo.

—Bien, hoy dejaras por fin esas muletas sin embargo, no tienes por qué sobre esforzarte, ¿de acuerdo? — Dejaba su pequeña maleta con todos los artefactos que utilizaría sobre una mesa. —Siéntate y ponte como, te aseguro que será rápido.

Aun en la mente de Slaine se preguntaba por qué necesariamente tenía que ir directamente el doctor hasta la casa de Amifumi cuando bien podían llevarlo. Sentia que olvidaba algo importante cuando se preguntaba aquello. Se acomodó en la silla.

—Espero que Amifumi-san no se enoje si le ensuciamos un poco los muebles—llevo una mesa pequeña hasta donde el albino y uso sobre ella su pierna.

—Tendrá que limpiar sensei—Dijo Inaho con una bolsa en sus manos.

—Gracias— La agarro y puso sobre la mesa donde ahora reposaba la pierna de Slaine. —¿Preparado?

Yagarai saco de su maleta algo que Slaine no pudo identificar. Conecto aquello y nuevamente fue hasta él.

Los colores de su cara se fueron al piso al momento de escuchar la hoja de aquella sierra.

—¿Asustado? —Una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Inaho.

—Por supuesto que no—Su respuesta fue contundente, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

—Yagarai-sensei, ahora que lo recuerdo.

—¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, Inaho-kun?

—Olvido poner el vendaje de protección, ¿no es así?

—¿¡Eh!?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Ciertamente regrese con ese vendaje pe…

—Se-sensei, ¿está bromeando, cierto? —Lo interrumpió.

—Pero era el que me sobro después de ponerle a Troyard-kun— Yagarai tenía una sonrisa al igual que Inaho. —Tranquilo, no pasara nada, tendré especial cuidado solo porque Inaho-kun me lo pidió— comenzó a acercar la sierra a su pierna y automáticamente se escuchó como comenzaba a cortarse el yeso.

Inaho se acercó más a ellos.

—Si aún tienes miedo no veas— Inaho tapo los ojos del albino con sus manos.

—O-orenjiiro—Puso sus manos sobre las de él, eran cálidas.

—No tengas miedo— le susurro.

—¡N-no lo tengo, por lo tanto, puedes quitar tus manos! —Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente.

—Sólo si quitas las tuyas.

—¡Ah! Lo siento— retiro sus manos junto con las del castaño.

—No importa—Inaho no dijo nada acerca de eso, claramente se veía asustado y prefirió quedarse así.

Yagarai termino de quitar la férula.

—Listo. Inaho-kun, ¿podrías pasarme la crema que tengo en la maleta, en lo que yo quito esto?

—Claro, sólo si me sueltan de las manos.

—¿Eh? — Todo ese tiempo se habían sostenido de las manos—¡Ah! Claro, lo siento— de lo preocupado que estaba ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

Inaho fue hasta donde estaba la maleta y saco la crema.

—¿Es esta?

—Sí, ¿podrías colocársela? Debo hacer algo.

—Claro, el baño está detrás de aquella puerta—señalo.

—Gracias— desconecto la sierra y se dirigió hasta la puerta que le habían mencionado.

Inaho se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la pierna de Slaine, giro la pequeña tapa y fue dejando una línea de aquel producto sobre ella. Comenzó a esparcir la crema con sus manos dando, al mismo tiempo, un masaje, recorría gentilmente toda la superficie, Troyard se sintió extraño, ni siquiera Harklight había hecho algo como eso, tanta sutileza en sus acciones, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

—Está listo, con esto debe ser suficiente.

El doctor, que había salido minutos antes, junto sus cosas y se retiró dando unas pequeñas indicaciones antes de salir por la puerta.

Inaho estaba en la cocina mientras Slaine veía nuevamente televisión, al fin podría quitarse esos pantalones de su antiguo uniforme de prisionero, era lo suficientemente holgado para usarlo cuando tenía el yeso, pero ahora podría usar pantalones normales.

—¿Deseas algo en especial?

—¿Para qué?

—La cena.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Omelette o rollitos de jamón con huevo?

—Rollitos.

—Pues hoy tendremos omelette.

—¡No preguntes si vas a terminar por hacer lo que te plazca!

Miro nuevamente el televisor, en aquel momento pasaba un Drama, de aquellos que veían las mujeres jóvenes, de aquellas ideas donde el amor lo pintan como lo mejor del mundo, esas cosas deberían estar prohibidos por vender hermosas ilusiones falsas. O eso era lo que pensaba pues él hizo lo que pudo para salvar a su princesa y no sirvió de nada.

Se preguntaba si ese tipo de cosas pasaban en la vida real, que las personas estén predestinadas para estar juntas. Siempre era lo mismo, el chico era atento, cariñoso, comprensivo, ¿realmente existían chicos así? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Subió sus pies al sillón y poco a poco fue juntando sus piernas hasta que pudo abrazarse. Él mismo era un chico así, ¿no? Pudo demostrarlo con dos princesas, aunque con uno fue fingido, y no pudo conquistar a la otra… Okay, era un fracaso con princesas. Miro de reojo hacia la cocina, y lo vio, cocinando, ¿aquel sujeto pudo enamorar a la princesa, verdad? También le gusta a Inko, ¿qué tenía de especial alguien como él? ¿Era porque sabía cocinar? Aunque realmente era una buena persona. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Slaine volvió su mirada rápidamente al televisor, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas en ese momento. Él era amable, atento, un gran estratega, ¿quizás ese tipo de cualidades enamoraban a las personas? Él, sin embargo, era impulsivo, rencoroso, posesivo, pero también era amable. Los dos eran completamente dos caras de la misma moneda y aun así, podrían notarse las diferencias a simple vista.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería el castaño de él? ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo? ¿Se vengaría de él? ¿Acaso todo sería una mentira? Pero quería confiar en Inaho, quería hacerlo, después de todo ya lo había salvado dos veces, ¿estaba interesado en él? ¿Pero en qué sentido exactamente? ya habia sido una semana con ese tipo de atenciones y realmente quería conocer todo acerca de él, aunque tuviera miedo de lo que encontraría en el camino, incluso si existía alguna señal que lo ayudase, él quería encontrarla.


	3. heavenly blue

Plop.

Era oscuro, no podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba aquello, pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo.

Plop.

Una vez más, ahora sentía humedad, una humedad alrededor de su cuerpo.

Plop.

Cómo si le hubieran quitado una venda abrió los ojos.

Plop.

El paisaje estaba lleno de agua, aquel líquido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los pies y aun así ella estaba empapada, ¿por qué?

Plop.

Observó mejor el paisaje, el agua era clara, a tal grado de reflejarse en ella. Miró atrás, había un árbol.

Plop.

Las gotas seguían cayendo, sin saber la razón pues no parecía que lloviera o algo parecido.

Plop.

Miró sus manos, palideciendo al instante. Tenía sangre, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Plop.

Ahora lo entendía, aquellas gotas eran de sangre. Pero ella no tenía ninguna herida.

Plop.

Bajó la mirada una vez más, ahora el agua lentamente se teñía de rojo, un rojo carmín.

Plop.

Y de aquel lugar emergía algo, que por desgracia sabía muy lo que era. Un cuerpo.

Plop.

...

Plop...

...

Plop…

La princesa se sentó en la cama, exaltada, su frente perlada en sudor frío.

—Emperatriz Asseylum, ¿se encuentra bien?

Llevó su mirada hasta el lugar en el cual provenía esa voz y con su mejor sonrisa respondió.

—¿Una vez más esa pesadilla?

—Sí, una vez más...— observó sus manos, en busca de alguna mancha de sangre, más que nada por instinto.

—Emperatriz, ¿realmente se encuentra bien? Está llorando...— la pequeña Eddelrittou no podía dejar de preocuparse. Extendió un pañuelo para ella.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Pero...

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más alguien llego hasta sus aposentos, algo cansado, quizás por tanto correr. La princesa después de escuchar al joven guardia se levantó y con voz firme le pidió que se retirara.

— Slaine... — Susurró al recordar su sueño, saliendo de su habitación.

 **.**

Amifumi tenía una mañana un tanto agitada, no hace mucho había recibido a Rayet e Inaho, no era exactamente una visita amistosa, sino que habían llegado órdenes para una misión, pero, ¿por qué diablos tan temprano? Ella aún estaba en pijama, pero aquellos dos estaban ya con el uniforme para ir a la escuela. Se había sentido tan avergonzada ya que Inaho la había visto de esa forma.

Después de recibirlos fue hasta su habitación a cambiarse, para sentirse más cómoda, claro. Como una buena anfitriona ofreció algo de té verde, pues era del único que tenía. Y algo seguía sin cuadrarle, ¿por qué tendrían que ir hasta su casa? Bien pudieron llamarle para que se presentara directamente en la Confederación. Sin preguntar escuchó atentamente a todo lo que decía el castaño, hasta que escuchó el plan de éste.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No lo permitiré!

—Inko...

— Es demasiado arriesgado, ¿qué planeas exactamente?

—Esto es algo que aún no saben los demás, Selum-san me lo dijo no hace mucho.

—¿Y sí no sale como lo planeado?

—Estoy seguro que funcionara.

—Ya no tienes aquel aparato analítico, no puedes estar tan seguro de ello...

Slaine al escuchar los gritos y el bullicio causado por los demás se removió entre las cobijas, observó la hora sin poder dar crédito a ella. Se levantó con pesadez para ir a ver qué pasaba, ¿era Amifumi discutiendo? ¿Con quién? Caminó intentando no hacer ruido, asomándose por una pared.

—Está bien, se hará como tú dices, pero nadie se mudará hasta después de todo esto.

—Tiene que ser hoy.

¿Mudarse? ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Y esa era la voz de Inaho? ¿Qué hacía tan temprano en esa casa? Intentó salir un poco más pero su mirada se encontró con la pelirroja y volvió a ocultarse lo más rápido posible.

—Inaho—. Llamó la atención de este y con un ademán señaló a sus espaldas, él simplemente no tenía que voltear, se podía imaginar a que se refería.

—Lo siento, Inko. Tenemos que irnos.

—Inaho, espera…

Y sin decir más salieron del lugar, dejando a una Inko confundida, como era la costumbre del castaño, suspiro pesadamente, a veces le gustaría saber lo que realmente pensaba, pero eso era pedir imposibles. Regresaba a la habitación, para por lo menos recostarse unos cuantos minutos en lo que se daba la hora para ir a la escuela.

—¿Slaine-kun?

Diablos, no le había dado tiempo a regresar a su habitación, apenas y había abierto la puerta. Llevó su mirada hasta la chica, fingiendo estar adormilado.

—Lo siento, ¿te despertamos? Deberías regresar a la cama, aún es temprano para ti.

Sí, a decir verdad su vida actual era algo similar a un NEET, no trabajaba ni mucho menos iba a la escuela, simplemente sus días transcurrían en la casa de Amifumi, hacia las labores domésticas simples, miraba un poco televisión y leía uno que otro libro. Pero eso ahora no era lo importante.

—¿Eh? No, yo… sólo fui al baño—. Esperaba que funcionara, igual, Amifumi llegaba a ser muy inocente a veces. —¿Había alguien más?

—Ah, no. Si fuiste a baño está bien.

Había funcionado y eso le agradaba, quizás cuando lo llamara a desayunar intentaría averiguar un poco más de lo que hablaron. Así cada uno entró a su habitación sin decir nada más.

 **.**

—Subteniente Kaiduka, es extraño verlo por acá—. Magbaredge recién ingresaba a los cuarteles de la Confederación encontrado al castaño de frente.

—Coronel Magbaredge, ha sido un tiempo—. La saludo con el típico gesto militar, esperando a que continuara la conversación, aunque en verdad no quisiera mucho tiempo estar ahí con ella.

—¿Qué hace un estudiante a esta hora en un lugar como este? ¿Tiene asuntos que resolver? — Estaba interesada por el chico y ese era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

—Sí, tengo que arreglar algo al igual que fui llamado para una misión.

—Creo que estaremos de nuevo en una misión en conjunto.

Después de eso comenzaron a caminar, tenían que ir en la misma dirección, inevitablemente, si es que en verdad estarían en la misma misión. Había sido en silencio, pero antes de llegar nuevamente la coronel tomo la palabra.

—Algunos rumores dicen que tiene una nueva mascota desde hace ya unos meses.

¿Ya habían sido meses? Él lo sentía como si apenas fueran algunas semanas, convivir con el albino se había vuelto tan común que ya no estaba consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—No son sólo más que rumores, ¿cierto? — Sabia acerca de aquel rumor, de alguna manera alguien había descubierto que él fue quien ayudó a escapar a Slaine, pero sólo sabían eso, el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con Inko era aún un secreto.

—Algunas veces los rumores son sólo verdades ya conocidas.

—Esperemos que este rumor sea sólo eso—. Después de decir aquello abrió la puerta de la sala a la que debían presentarse, todos ya estaban ahí, a excepción de una persona.

Caminaron para tomar asiento, en silencio, esperando la llegada de la persona en la cual se centraba la misión, esperar era un suplicio para Inaho, prefería estar en la escuela en ese momento, o hablar en privado con su hermana en su oficina, cualquiera de las dos estaba mejor para él, aparte de que quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con la princesa.

—Disculpen la demora—. La rubia entró por aquella puerta, junto con su fiel acompañante. Después de dar sus disculpas tomó asiento al otro extremo que Inaho, ahora si sería inevitable verla.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí—, habló Magbaredge, parecía que una vez más estaría al mando. —Emperatriz, por favor.

—Sí—. La chica se levantó con una semblante serio, Eddelrittou le pasó una pequeña hoja, del tamaño justo para sólo tener escrita una pequeña nota. —Hace unos días me llego esta hoja, fue mandada con un guardia del cual no conocemos la identidad. En ella se lee que en unos días se liberaran prisioneros que estén en la Tierra. Al mismo tiempo que llegó esta nota a mis manos fueron liberados algunos prisioneros en Marte, creemos que para este momento ya deben estar en la Tierra.

Un bullicio se levantó en cuanto terminó de decir aquello

—El día en que ellos pretenden hacerlo será en el cual la princesa dará un recorrido—Habló la coronel silenciando a todos. —También, ese día…

—Se celebra un año de la paz entre la Tierra y Marte—. Todos miraron a Inaho, quien había estado leyendo repetidamente la nota. Sabia acerca de la fuga de prisioneros, la princesa se lo había dicho antes, más no sabía de la nota. Pensaba que había sido algo tonto por parte de ella el no decirle a alguien más, para este momento quizás ya los hubieran encontrando y evitarían todo esto.

—¿Esto no será a causa de la fuga de Slaine Troyard? —Un presente tomo a palabra, ahora todos centraban su atención en él. —Sabemos qué hace unos meses escapó.

—Eso no es más que un rumor mal infundado—. Habló Yuki, saliendo más que nada en defensa de su hermano, en caso de que pudieran mencionarlo.

La princesa después de escuchar eso miro sorprendida al castaño, sabía que estaba vivo y en prisión, le había dicho que quería estar informada acerca de todo lo relacionado con él, después de todo era alguien importante para ella, sería una mentira decir que no estaba decepcionada.

Justo por lo que no quería estar presente en esa reunión, pero no estarlo lo haría aún más sospechoso de lo que ya era, sentía la mirada de la princesa sobre él, suspiró.

—Es factible pensar que las personas que aún quieren derrocar a la Emperatriz ayudaran a que escapara—, aquel hombre continúo hablando. —Tampoco podemos olvidar que Troyard intentó asesinarla.

—Nadie sabía acerca de que estaba vivo, ¿ahora hablan de una fuga? —Yuki tomo la palabra nuevamente.

—Pero el mantener oculta la supervivencia de ese criminal terminaría en esto, era fácil de prever—, él también comenzó a ver al castaño, quien ni se inmutaba por los comentarios, eso comenzó a molestarlo un poco, —Sin mencionar que fue el Subteniente Kaiduka quien pidió mantenerlo vivo y apartado de la sociedad, ¿eso no lo hace culpable también?

Vaya, hasta que había salido su nombre a colación, ya hasta comenzaba a preocuparse de que no lo mencionaran. Sin pensarlo, con un gesto detuvo a su hermana, para que no continuara con ello.

—Por favor, mantengan la calma—. Magbaredge se impuso ante aquellos dos que estaban por comenzar una discusión. —Justo como mencionó la Suboficial Kaiduka, nadie sabe acerca de la supervivencia del prisionero, aparte de los que estamos aquí, es por eso que fueron llamados para esta misión. No podemos asegurar que ellos lo ayudaran a escapar—, miró de reojo al castaño.

—Sin embargo no podemos dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad—. La princesa lo dijo con un tono calmado, procesando la información que había recibido.

—También pensamos que al hacer eso quieran distraer la atención para aprovechar el momento y asesinar a la Emperatriz— La coronel terminó la oración, creando un abrupto silencio.

Todos comenzaron a pensar en el peor de los escenarios, eran tan estúpidamente probables que representaban una verdadera amenaza.

—Subteniente Kaiduka, creemos que para este momento ya tiene el plan que se llevara a cabo.

—No es tan complicado y se llevara a cabo rápidamente—. Se levantó y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sería el plan, de forma que rápidamente pudieran entenderlo los presentes.

Una vez con todos los preparativos ya listos y con las debidas indicaciones dadas se levantaron los asistentes a esa reunión, recogiendo sus debidos documentos y despidiéndose cordialmente de todos. Inaho fue de los primeros en salir del lugar, pretendiendo no hablar con la princesa pero eso sólo sería un simple pensamiento.

—¡Inaho-san! —La princesa salió rápidamente detrás de él, dejando a algunas personas con las ganas de hablar con ella.

—Selum-san—. Se detuvo en seco, esperando por la rubia.

—Él esta…. ¡Slaine está…!

—Emperatriz Asseylum, este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de ello. Sígame, por favor.

La chica no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió ante la indicación del castaño. Comenzó a seguirlo y entraron a una oficina en la cual se leía en la entrada "Kaiduka", no sabía si era de él o la de su hermana, pero eso no importaba. Espero a que se instalara y tomo asiento, frente a él.

—¿Slaine, está bien? —No esperó a que él comenzara, el simple hecho de pensar que podría estar en peligro una vez más era...

—Él está bien, está fuera de peligro si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Entonces, ¿conoces su paradero?

Sería inútil seguir ocultándolo, quizás debió pensar bien lo que respondió, afirmar que está bien y después desconocer su paradero sería estúpido, pero se sentía incómodo hablando acerca de eso con ella, de alguna forma no quería que se enterara de ello, aunque no era incomodidad, era algo más parecido a la molestia.

—Ahora mismo se encuentra oculto en la casa de Inko—, miró el reloj, no marcaban más de las 10 a.m. —Quizás para este momento terminó de tomar un baño.

La chica sonrió aliviada, estaba a salvo y bien, confiarle la seguridad de Slaine al castaño había sido lo mejor que pudo pensar, pero ahora tenía otra duda.

—¿Es verdad que tú lo ayudaste a escapar? —Sin desviar la mirada lanzó la interrogante.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Selum-san. Si eso es todo lo que querías saber entonces me retiro, debo terminar de arreglar unos asuntos por acá y mi hermana no debe tardar en regresar. Le pido por favor que se retire, también tiene cosas por hacer—. No quería responder a eso porque ni siquiera él sabía la razón de ello.

—Espera…— Ella no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar—Una vez ya me negaste esto, pero ahora lo exijo, quiero ver a Slaine Troyard.

La chica estaba decidida, podía afirmarlo por el tono de voz que había usado. Sabía que ese día, al descubrir la verdad, le pediría eso, sí Inko estuviera ahí le demostraría con eso que su plan funcionaria y la discusión de la mañana no tendría sentido.

—Por favor, Inaho-san…

—Mañana será posible verlo, Inko estará ocupada hoy y no tendrá tiempo de recibirte—. Vaya mentira, la castaña la recibiría hasta cuando estuviera verdaderamente ocupada.

La rubia sonrió como respuesta y salió del lugar después de despedirse. Inaho la vio partir y reunirse con Eddelrittou, regresó a su asiento, dando la vuelta a la silla, ahora le daba la espalda. Miró a un punto inexistente en el techo, pensando en lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente, no, más bien lo que haría desde ese momento. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—¿Naho-kun…?—Dudó por un momento quien se encontraría en ese lugar pues recordaba haber cerrado bien la puerta. —Ya está todo preparado, ¿quieres que vayamos ahora?

Dio de nuevo media vuelta a la silla para quedar de frente con ella, se levantó en silencio, recogió sus papeles y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes decir gracias. Los dos salieron de la Confederación.

 **.**

Se levantó pesadamente de nuevo, parecía que cada vez era más difícil para él levantarse temprano, pero no dejaría desayunar sola a la castaña, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no ya era la hora para desayunar? Miró por segunda vez el reloj en esa mañana, su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esa rutina que hasta se movería solo.

¿Quizás ya le había llamado y él no la escucho? Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina para asegurarse de ello. Estaba vacía, en aquel sitio no había nadie, ¿ya se había ido? Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle. En la mesa aún estaban las tazas que había utilizado antes, casi llenas, pensó que eso había sigo algo descortés por parte del castaño, las recogió y llevo al lavabo. Colocó en un recipiente un poco de agua y la dejó sobre la estufa para calentarla, tal parecía que desayunaría solo.

—¿Slaine-kun? — Al escuchar el sonido de los trastes se levantó y fue hasta la cocina.

—Pensé que ya no estarías aquí, Amifumi-san—. Mentiría al decir que no le sorprendió la presencia de la chica.

—Sólo me quede dormida un poco—. Sonrió ante el comentario, vaya que estaba cansada.

—¿Alguien más estuvo aquí? Había unas tazas sobre la mesa.

—Ah, acerca de eso…— Se sobó el cuello al recordarlo—. Inaho y Rayet vinieron antes. Vaya que a ellos les gusta madrugar—. Bostezó.

—Oren…. ¿Inaho estuvo aquí?

—Sí, pensé que te habíamos despertado, pero sólo habías ido al baño.

—Entonces fue en ese momento…— Vaya que era alguien difícil para sacar información, personas como ella deberían estar guardando los mejores secretos del país.

El agua había comenzado a hervir y en ese instante la quito, sacó otra taza y vertió el agua. Sacó el café y el azúcar de su respectivo cajón, dejándolo en la mesa. Agarró las tazas, dejó el recipiente frente a la chica y él tomo asiento, fue en ese momento que la miró desanimada.

—Amifumi-san, ¿sucede algo? Te ves algo mal.

—Quizás sea la falta de sueño, con el café se quitará—. Sonrió aún sin ánimos, lo que le había dicho el castaño hace rato aún estaba en su cabeza.

Observo al chico que tenía al frente, estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo, ¿sería así cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado? Más que eso, lo extrañaría, se había acostumbrado a él que en ese momento sería difícil, y como si no fuera suficiente, las constantes visitas del castaño terminarían. Era ahora que se daba cuenta que aparte de la escuela y su amistad, la otra cosa que los mantenía unidos era que estaba Slaine con ella, entonces, ¿a qué se oponía? ¿A que Inaho nuevamente arriesgara su vida? ¿A que el albino ya no estaría con ella? ¿A que el castaño ya no la visitaría constantemente? Le gustaría saber a qué se refería con esas palabras.

 **.**

Observó la hora, para ese momento ya había terminado de las labores de la casa, ¿quién diría que el casi emperador de marte terminaría por hacer labores de casa? Estaba seguro que todos los Caballeros Orbitales estarían riéndose de él en ese momento, pero era la mejor forma para agradecerle a Amifumi por la hospitalidad. Fue hasta el sofá más cercano, se recostó un poco aun pensando en lo que habían hablado en la mañana, ¿quién se mudaría? ¿Por qué la castaña se miraba tan decepcionada? Su mente comenzó a divagar, ¿acaso no le tenía confianza la castaña aún, o era algo que no le podía decir? Antes de que pudiera concentrarse más en eso escucho el sonido de una alarma provenir del baño, eso quería decir dos cosas, la primera: la ropa estaba lista y la segunda: El baño también estaba listo.

Pensando que era la segunda fue hasta su habitación y se quitó el collar que le había dado la princesa; las únicas veces que se separaba de él era cuando tomaba una ducha o dormía, únicamente en esas situaciones. Camino al baño escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, ¿quién podría ser a esa hora? Todos estaban en la escuela y por todo son TODOS, ni Amifumi ni mucho menos Inaho estarían tocando la puerta…. ¿Vendedores? Era imposible, entonces… ¿Oficiales? ¿Ya sabían dónde se encontraba? Sin detenerse a pensar más cosas fue hasta la puerta con cierto temor a que en verdad fueran oficiales. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para abrir…

—¿Slaine Troyard?

—¿Sí? —La persona que se encontraba al otro lado era una mujer castaña, en efecto, vestida como militar.

—Necesito que me acompañes fuera—. Yuki no esperaba que aceptara de buenas a primeras, por lo que tendría que hablarle a su hermano para que él fuera directamente, de hecho, ¿por qué había aceptado ir ella?

—Ah…— Pensó un momento en cerrar la puerta e ir a ocultarse, pero siendo realistas, eso no funcionaría de nada. —Por supuesto.

Al final era la mejor idea, el aceptar ir con ella sin oponerse tanto, siendo militar debía traer un arma y la historia terminaría mal. Antes de salir de la casa se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, cerró la puerta con seguro –rogaba que la castaña llevara sus llaves- y la acompañó hasta una camioneta, subió y antes de partir miró por última vez la casa de Inko, en caso de que no volviera más.

Después de unos minutos de camino llegaron hasta una casa lo suficientemente amplia, ¿a qué lugar había llegado? Y más importante que eso, ¿qué le iban a hacer una vez que pusiera un pie dentro? La chica se estacionó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, apagó el motor y bajó del vehículo. Fue hasta la puerta por donde saldría el albino, este esperaba paciente, ¿acaso era idiota? No lo había esposado ni nada por el estilo.

Al momento en que comenzaba a abrirse la puerta este le dio una patada y bajó lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a correr, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la residencia una bala cayó cerca de la entrada, se detuvo en seco y levantó las manos, más que nada por instinto.

—La próxima no será en el piso—. Habló lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, el albino comenzó a dar media vuelta lentamente.

—¿Por qué un estudiante tendría permiso de portar un arma? —Lo miró burlonamente.

—Ahora mismo no soy más que un Subteniente—. Guardó su arma y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana asegurándose de que no se hubiera lastimado.

—Te queda mejor el uniforme escolar que eso—. Sin dejar su actitud burlesca bajó las manos. —Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieran puesto algún tipo de esposas—. Miró a Yuki.

—Yo le dije a Yuki-nee que no lo hiciera—. Él castaño y su hermana le dieron la espalda, quizás había errado en esa idea.

Espera, ¿"Yuki-nee"? ¿Qué quería decir con ese nombre? Después de escuchar al castaño vio como comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada de esa casa, ah, ¿ahora lo dejaban ahí? ¿Cómo si nada? Bastó sólo una mirada del castaño para que comprendiera que debía ir con ellos, ¿pero él que tenía que estar ahí? Era en ese momento que comprendía a la castaña cuando decía que era más fácil saber lo que quería un gato a Inaho.

El inmueble era tal y como se lo esperaba, algo amplio por dentro, estaba amueblado ya con una sala y televisor, la cocina con todo lo necesario y ni se hable del enorme ventanal que daba a la parte trasera, vaya que durante el día estaría tan iluminado el lobby… Pero bueno, aún se lo seguía preguntando, ¿qué diablos hacia él en esa "mansión"? Bueno, el término era un poco exagerado, después de todo era sólo de un piso, como para una pareja recién casada y que no espera tener hijos, quizás.

Aquellos dos hablaban de algunas cosas que necesitaban revisar dentro de la casa, el albino se acercó más al ventanal sin la mínima intención de abrirlo, porque sí, apenas y se notaba la puerta deslizable, miró a lo lejos y pudo notarlo, aquella vista era hacia el mar, de alguna forma se sintió emocionado, volvió la mirada a Inaho, esperando algún gesto con el que le pudiera dar el permiso para salir pero eso nunca llegó, estaba más entretenido hablando con aquella chica, aquella Yuki-nee… ¿O era "Yukine"? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal y era todo junto? Comenzó a pensar en ello, mirando aún el mar, ¿quién viviría en esa casa? No había ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera viviendo ahí antes, todo era nuevo… _"…Nadie se mudará hasta después de todo esto"_ , recordó lo que había dicho la castaña por la mañana, comenzó a hacer sus conjeturas, ¿entonces quien se mudaría sería Inaho? Con sorpresa miró atrás de nuevo, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que ya estaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué…?— Comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad por tenerlo tan cerca.

—Te dije que ya nos vamos—. Una vez entregado el mensaje fue en dirección a la puerta.

Slaine ya no respondió nada, miró por última vez lo que podía del mar y siguió al castaño.

Subieron al vehículo, emprendiendo camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Gran parte del recorrido se había realizado en silencio hasta que Amifumi había llamado casi desesperada porque no había encontrado a Slaine, rápidamente el castaño comenzó a explicar la situación, diciendo que también ya iban para su casa.

—En cuanto lleguemos recogerás todas tus cosas—. En cuanto colgó el teléfono le dijo eso al albino.

—¿Eh…?— No le dio tiempo a procesar la información pues en ese mismo instante la castaña se concentraba en estacionar el auto.

Comenzaron a bajar del carro a excepción de Yuki, ella simplemente hizo un gesto de despedida para su hermano y los vio ir hacia la casa de Inko.

—¡Inaho! —Claro que no esperaría de las mejores bienvenidas al momento de poner un pie dentro, pero tampoco esperaba que la castaña estuviera esperándolos detrás de la puerta.

—Amifumi-san…—Se asomó por la espalda del castaño con una sonrisa.

—Slaine-kun, ¡qué bueno que estás bien! —Se sintió más aliviada al verlo ahí. Miró nuevamente al castaño. —Quiero una mejor explicación, no sólo el "Ah, sólo lo saque a pasear un momento, ya vamos para allá", ¡él no es un perro!

El albino también se había sentido de esa manera cuando lo escuchó antes, pero prefirió quedarse callado, por lo menos Amifumi de forma indirecta había dicho lo que pensaba.

—Koumori, tus cosas.

—¿Eh...? —Pronunciaron al unísono, sin entender a lo que se refería con eso el castaño, lo miraron buscando algo más de información.

—Te lo dije hace un momento, ¿no? Ahora ver por tus cosas, aún tenemos asuntos que atender.

Y sin esperar a una explicación más concreta que eso se adentró a la casa de la chica, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Inaho...

Detrás del albino intento ir Inko pero fue detenida por el castaño, cerró el puño, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía frustrada, algo molesta, había pensado acerca de ello durante toda la mañana, ¿sin él que tendría? ¿Sólo la escuela, el ejército y la vieja amistad que tenían? ¿Cuánto de eso dudaría hasta el final? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?, lo había reflexionado tanto que se había dado cuenta que en verdad lo único que tenían como lazo era Slaine, sin él ya no lo tendría ahí, en su casa casi diario, ya no estaría con esa persona que llamaría "especial", sí, quizás era hora de aceptar que esa amistad para ella era algo más que eso, ella ya no sentía amistad, sentía cariño, un cariño muy especial, desde hace mucho que era así.

—¿Por qué? —Lo dijo en un susurro. —¿Por qué quieres llevártelo? — Aun y aunque fuera por la amistad que había formado con el chico no dejaría ir esa pequeña conexión.

Ese día había escuchado ya muchos "¿por qué?", y lo peor del caso no era eso, sino que apenas el día iba por la mitad, o quizás menos, soltó a la chica y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No podría responder, sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de ella.

—Ya lo rescataste una vez, ya lo liberaste, ¿qué más quieres? —No quería sonar grosera o en su caso desesperada.

—Lo protegí porque Selum-san me lo pidió—. Fue lo único que quiso aclarar.

—¿Entonces? Ya habías cumplido con eso, estaba bien en prisión, ¿por qué lo liberaste? —Era algo egoísta de su parte, pero en verdad no quería perder nada. —¿Qué clase de interés tienes en Slaine-kun?

Oh, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿interés? ¿Tenía alguno? Y sí lo tenía, ¿de qué tipo era? Debía darle algún elogio a Amifumi, realmente lo estaba haciendo pensar en algo realmente serio, ¿cuál era la razón por la que estaba haciendo esto?

—Inaho… Por favor…

—¿Acaso te gusta Slaine? —Interrumpió a la chica, ni siquiera había pensado correctamente en esa pregunta, simplemente había aparecido en su boca.

—¿Eh…?—¿Qué había preguntado? Toda aquella frustración se había convertido en sorpresa al momento de escucharlo. —A mi…

—Está listo—. El albino apareció repentinamente con una pequeña mochila que había encontrado en el armario de Amifumi, llevaba todo lo que podría reclamar como suyo, únicamente era ropa, la misma que le había comprado el castaño.

—Slaine-kun…— No podía decir que había sido el peor momento de aparecer, estaba agradecida con él, aunque suponía que lo había hecho a propósito, el empacar no le hubiera llevado mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Nos vamos—. Quería salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

El albino se despidió de la chica quien repentinamente lo tomo en sus brazos, eso era el final, quizás ya no la volvería a ver, lo entristeció un poco al pensar en eso, la extrañaría, extrañaría esa buen amiga que había encontrado, la única que había tenido, su amistad tan sincera, terminó por corresponder al abrazo.

—Si sucede algo sólo llama, sin importar la hora, sólo hazlo—.No quería soltarlo, realmente no lo quería hacer.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro—. Se separó de la chica, compartiendo una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza.

Primero salió Slaine y camino en dirección al carro, antes de que el castaño desapareciera por la puerta lo detuvo Inko, con una cara algo seria, ¿en dónde había quedado la melancolía de hace un momento?

—La princesa Asseylum me dijo algo cuando fui al cuartel, hubiera estado encantada de venir hoy, pero sabía lo ocupada que estaba, sorprendentemente hoy es de mis días más tranquilos— Lo miro directamente a los ojos. —Protege a Slaine-kun, es lo último que voy a pedirte.

Una vez que estuvo fuera cerró la puerta sin decir más, no había necesidad de ello, lo protegería, de algo estaba seguro, no era por la princesa o porque ella le dijera, entendía la razón ahora, era porque simplemente quería hacerlo, no porque alguien más se lo dijera.

 **.**

Se desviaron un poco del camino llegando a una tienda de ropa, antes de bajar Inaho le había pedido que se pusiera una sudadera con capucha, si es que tenía alguna, afortunadamente si la tenía e hizo lo que le había mandado. Bajaron del automóvil y se adentraron los tres.

—Escoge lo que quieras.

Al momento que puso un pie dentro estaba algo asombrado por la cantidad de personas que había dentro y no sólo por eso, la cantidad de ropa que había, y sin darse cuenta había avanzado a un estante donde pantalones de todos los colores y medidas estaban colgados y acomodados, fue cuando el castaño le había dicho aquello, aun sin creerlo lo miró con desconfianza.

—Naho-kun, esto te vendría bien— Lo dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un pantalón oscuro. —Y sí lo combinas con esto se verá aún mejor.

Se acercó a él con las prendas acomodándolas sobre él, por supuesto que le quedaba perfecto, después de todo ella durante mucho tiempo había elegido su guardarropa.

¿Naho-kun? ¿Yuki-nee o Yukine? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? La chica parecía conocerlo muy bien, entonces… ¿era su novia? Aunque era algo mayo para él… ¿qué clase de gustos tenia? Un liguero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en eso, comenzó a recorrer los pantalones uno detrás de otro, intentando ignorarlos.

—Simplemente elige uno o varios y ya—. De alguna forma ver el cómo los pasaba le molesto un poco, agarro uno al azar con una sudadera e hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

—Yo llevaré la ropa—. Dijo Yuki con una canasta que había agarrado antes de entrar, en ella ya había ropa para ella como para su hermano y ahora para Slaine.

—Y… yo puedo elegir mi propia ropa—. Avanzo dos estantes más, alejándose del castaño.

Inaho sonrió por eso, verlo actuar de esa forma le aprecia algo divertido, y algo dentro de él comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, algo que palpitaba dentro de su pecho.

Después de hacer aquellas compras y recorrer algunos lugares en busca de más productos para la casa nueva, llegaron al inmueble, todos bajaron del carro con varias bolsas en mano, Inaho y Slaine con sus respectivas maletas aparte.

El castaño introdujo la llave y dejo pasar a los demás, encendió el interruptor más cercano y varias luces comenzaron a encenderse solas, fue en ese momento que casi por acto de alguna iluminación divina el albino recordó lo que Amifumi y los demás habían hablado… ¡El que se mudaría sería Inaho! Y no sólo él, claro que no, sino que se mudarían en conjunto, ¿cómo había podido olvidar algo así? ¿Quizás porque pasaron muchas cosas dúrate el día?

—Prepararé algo de comer—. Una vez que dejo las bolsas y a maleta cerca de los sillones fue hasta la cocina.

—Esto…— Lo que quería en ese momento era explicaciones, no más.

—Oh, ¿acaso quieres ir al baño? —La castaña salía de la cocina después de dejar los víveres en la mesa.

—Esto… No, a decir verdad…—No sabía ni como pedir las explicaciones, pero a juzgar por la actitud del castaño sería mejor preguntarle a ella. —Yu… Yukinee-san.

Tanto el castaño como su hermana quedaron sorprendidos por como la llamó, lo miraron y después comenzaron a reír discretamente, en especial Kaiduka.

—¿Yukinee-san? — ¿De qué se reían los dos? No lo entendía, pero por lo menos descubrió que el castaño también podía reírse.

—Creo que no los había presentado antes—. Se acercó a ellos. —Ella es Yuki. Mi hermana.

—Mucho gusto, Slaine-kun—Dejo de reír pero aún mantenía una sonrisa, no se esperaba que la llamara hermana desde ya.

—¿Hermanos? — Estaba algo sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿acaso no nos parecemos? — Yuki seguía sonriendo.

—Ah… sí. Lo siento, Yuki-san—. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de la castaña era algo radiante que incluso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—No importa. ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque desde hoy esta también será tu casa—. Antes de que pudiera responder la chica, él aclaro todo. Oh, y claro, agregaría otro "¿por qué?" a la lista del día.

—Bien esa es la razón, ¿alguna otra pregunta? — Antes de que pudiera escuchar la nueva duda del albino, su celular comenzó a timbrar. —Ah, lo siento. Naho-kun, debo irme.

El castaño la acompaño hasta la puerta y después de ahí hasta el auto, se despidieron también con un abrazo pero la castaña le dio también un beso en la frente al chico. Slaine había observado todo y se sintió incomodo al ver eso, ¿cómo había podido pensar que eran novios? Suspiro y vio regresar al chico, rápidamente fue hasta el sofá más cercano aparentando sacar algunas cosas.

Inaho regresó y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, desde aquel lugar pregunto:

—Deberías tomar un baño.

—¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? —Sacaba sus cosas, preparándose para hacer lo que dijo.

—No es una orden, es una opción—. Respondió, con su típico tono de voz. —Es eso o esperas la cena.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los metales, la puerta del refrigerador y el aceite asando alguna cosa.

—No está... —Dijo para sí mismo, buscando entre sus pocas cosas, ¿estaría entre la ropa? —No está... —Sacudía la pequeña mochila. —El collar de la princesa no está...

Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, no sólo eso, también miedo. Continuo buscando, incluso en sus bolsos y nada, no estaba, ese collar no estaba. Era estúpido pensar que estaría tirado en algún lugar de esa casa pues apenas y había caminado al sofá.

—Amifumi-san... — pensó en ella como si fuera un rayo de luz. Corrió a la cocina. —¡Orenjiiro!

Inaho daba la vuelta a un omelette, para después mirar al albino, se miraba preocupado.

—¡Llama a Amifumi-san! —Le casi gritaba.

—¿Eh? —No es que no le hubiera entendido, pero le tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Llama a Amifumi-san! ¡Rápido!

—¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? —Le hizo la misma pregunta.

Rechino los dientes, era obvio que no lo haría por las buenas.

—No es una orden.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Dijo sin mirarlo, poniendo más atención a lo que estaba preparando.

—Tch... —Miró a un costado. —Es un favor—.Bajó el tono de su voz, sin darse cuenta. —Por favor, comunícate con Amifumi-san.

Inaho sonrió satisfecho. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

—Busca su número, no tardes, la cena está casi lista.

Slaine salió de la cocina para ir directo a la sala, ahí busco el dichoso número pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo se escribía el nombre de la castaña, no siquiera sabía si estaba por "Amifumi" o simplemente "Inko".

—Dámelo, lo buscaré por ti—. Dijo quitándole el celular, movió algunas teclas y marcó. Antes que contestara le dio el aparato al albino.

"¿Inaho? ¿Qué sucede?"

La voz de la chica sonaba algo diferente a lo habitual.

—Amifumi-san, soy yo, Slaine...

"¡Slaine-kun! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Dónde está Inaho?"

Ahora tenía la voz de una madre preocupada a punto de salir corriendo.

—Ah, no. Todo está bien, Kaiduka está preparando la cena.

"Vaya, pensé que había pasado algo."

Dijo al otro lado de la línea, suspirando aliviada.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte... —Lo pensó por un momento. —El collar de la princesa Asseylum... ¿Lo has visto en tu casa?

La chica lo dudo por un momento pero se dirigió a la habitación que había sido del joven hasta hace unas horas.

"Umh... ¡Ah! Esta aquí."

—¿En serio? Gracias, ¿podrías guardarlo? Intentaré ir mañana...

Pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración el castaño le arrebato el celular.

—Disculpa por molestar tan tarde, eso es todo, no vemos—. Colgó la llamada y guardo nuevamente el aparato.

—¡Que pasa contigo! ¡No había terminado de hablar!

Sin responder nada salió de la casa con el celular, claramente marcando a alguien. Después de unos minutos nuevamente regresó dentro.

—La cena esta lista—. Dijo sirviendo los platos.

—De acuerdo—. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había llegado tan rápido a la cocina.

Después de la cena los chicos desempacaron las cosas, Inaho le mostro la habitación que sería de él, tomaron un baño y se fueron a descansar, o eso pretendía el albino, el reloj marcaba los segundos con el casi molesto sonido del _tick-tack_ , no se sentía tan cómodo en ese lugar, quizás porque había sido un cambio tan repentino. Jaló la sabana, poniéndosela encima. Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, recorrió aquel largo pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el lobby, ahí estaba el ventanal, dejando entrar toda la luz lunar posible, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas resplandecían. En esa ocasión quiso salir pero la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada con seguro, maldijo al castaño por ser tan precavido. Sin más, se sentó en el piso, esperando conseguir un poco de tranquilidad al ver el paisaje.

Así pasaron algunos minutos, miraba como las ramas de los arboles cercanos eran movidas por el viento, las olas que se creaban a lo lejos también. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a él, pero el simplemente lo ignoro.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Supuso que la pregunta era algo estúpida, pero últimamente cuando se trataba de algo referente al albino terminaba por decir estupideces.

—Esa debería ser mi frase—. Respondió cobijándose más con la sabana.

Después de eso, Inaho se sentó a su lado, comenzando a observar lo mismo que él, la luna ahora podría pasar por una estrella más. El tiempo paso, en silencio, simplemente observando el paisaje y la tranquilidad que este propiciaba, en ocasiones Kaiduka desviaba su mirada hasta el chico, quien habían mantenido una leve sonrisa durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que al fin había terminado por quedarse dormido, la gravedad hizo lo suyo y la cabeza del albino termino por caer en su hombro. Se mantuvo así durante unos cuantos minutos más, pensando en los días nuevos que vendrían, quizás para Slaine todo ese paisaje seguía siendo hermoso, nostálgico, algo que no podía ver ni en la prisión ni mucho menos en la habitación que había tenido en la casa de Inko, su hermana había hecho un buen trabajo al conseguir ese lugar.

—Si sigue siendo hermoso…—Susurro. —Me asegurare de mantenerlo de esta forma.

Tal vez había encontrado la respuesta a lo que le había preguntado Inko durante esa discusión, quería proteger todo lo que el albino considerara preciado, a toda costa lo lograría, sabía que había una palabra para etiquetar ese sentimiento, pero primero debía asegurarse de que fuera la correcta.

Paso una mano alrededor de los hombros del chico y lo acerco más a su cuerpo, Inaho extendió su mano hacia el cielo, como si quisiera atrapar algo, en seguida de eso paso aquella mano por debajo de la sabana asegurándose de haber pasado por debajo de las rodillas ajenas. Lentamente se levantó y camino en dirección a la habitación del albino, lo recostó gentilmente en la cama y salió, no sin antes pronunciar un "buenas noches".

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo, sin embargo gracias a las personitas que leen esta historia, en compensación por la demora este capitulo salio un poco más largo que los anteriores, jeje.

Nuevamente vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo y espero sigan hasta el final esta pequeña historia. ¡Gracias!

 **¿Review? ¡Son gratis!** :D ¡Nos vemos!


	4. No Differences

Aquella superficie era tan blanda y confortable, la calidez de la cobija era tal que incluso contrajo su cuerpo para sentir más el calor, estaba realmente cómodo, ¿qué había hecho bien para merecer tal regalo? Podría asegurar que se sentía como en las nubes. Suspiro aun estando dormido y busco algún lugar entre los cojines. No quería salir por nada de ese sueño ni de ese lugar.

—Koumori, despierta. El desayuno está listo.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente haciendo que Slaine brincara en la cama, se quitó la cobija rápidamente y miró en dirección a donde estaba Inaho, lo observó detenidamente, ¿eso que llevaba puesto era un mandil? Más que el susto que recibió a primera hora en la mañana estaba concentrado en la vestimenta del chico, oh, eso era algo nuevo para él.

—Bien…

Y sin decir más regresó a la cocina dejando la puerta abierta. Slaine se talló la cara con las manos, rogaba que no todos los días lo despertara así de lo contrario no esperaba vivir por mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh…?—Miró alrededor, ¡estaba en su habitación! ¿Cómo había llegado a ella? ¿Había regresado antes de quedarse dormido? Era lo más seguro.

—¿En dónde quieres desayunar? —Preguntó una vez que lo vio llegar a la cocina.

La pregunta le sorprendió, ¿acaso se podía elegir el lugar? ¿Le mostraría algún cuarto especial para hacerlo? Porque aún había dos habitaciones que no sabía lo que tenían dentro.

—¿Aquí?

—Pensé que querrías ver la televisión mientras lo haces—, servía la comida en los recipientes, un poco de arroz, una buena sopa y un poco de huevo, que jamás debía faltar en su menú.

Lo pensó por un momento, ver aquel aparato tan temprano no era la mejor idea para iniciar su mañana, de hecho ni le interesaba mucho, jaló una silla y se sentó; todo relucía en ese lugar, como si fuera completamente nuevo, inevitablemente se preguntaba cuanto debió de haber gastado para tener ese lugar, la ubicación, el espacio y todo lo que tenía dentro… No era la cantidad que un chico de su edad pudiera conseguir de un día para otro, era algo muy sospechoso, ¿qué tipo de cosas ilegales debió hacer?

—En cuanto termines de comer recoges todo, yo puedo lavarlo después—. Se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina.

—¿Y tú uniforme?

—Hoy es sábado, por lo general los estudiantes no van este día— sonrió de medio lado—. Saldré un momento, más tarde es posible que tengamos visitas.

Agarró el saco que había dejado sobre el sofá y salió de la casa, se escuchó el sonido de un motor alejarse.

¿Visitas? ¿Quién más aparte de su hermana vendría? ¿Amifumi? ¿Pero no ayer habían tenido una pelea? ¿La pelirroja? ¿Alguien que no conocía? Suspiró pesadamente, desde que lo habían liberado no había desayunado sólo, ni mucho menos en un lugar tan inmenso, se sentía un poco la soledad en ese lugar, ¿quizás ver la televisión en ese momento sería la mejor opción? Mejor terminaría de desayunar y después acomodaría la ropa, ayer solamente las había dejado en las bolsas arrumbadas en una esquina.

Terminado el desayuno llevó los platos al fregadero, aún no daba crédito a lo rico que cocinaba el castaño, era algo completamente diferente a lo que había comido en cualquier otro lugar, aunque claro, no era su primera vez, pero jamás creería lo bien que cocinaba, él debió ser mejor chef a militar, le pegaba mejor. Mientras pensaba en todo eso término por lavar los platos, bueno, lo hizo sin querer, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Salió de la cocina y fue hasta su habitación, pasó por la puerta de Inaho, se detuvo frente a ella y la observó, no había nada especial en ella, era una puerta demasiado normal. Llevó si mano hasta el picaporte e intento entrar, lamentablemente este tenía seguro, nuevamente maldijo al castaño por ser tan precavido.

Siguió su camino e intento abrir ahora las dos habitaciones que faltaban, después de todo esa también era su casa, tenía el derecho a vagabundear por ahí, ¿verdad? La primera puerta se abrió sin problemas, era lo suficientemente grande como para tener otra recamara, pero por el momento estaba vacía. La segunda también se abrió sin problemas, ¿entonces la única que tenía seguro era la de Inaho? ¿Acaso estaba escondiendo planes para la dominación mundial? ¿Por eso tanta seguridad? A esas alturas no le sorprendería que en ese momento lo estuvieran grabando. Por acto reflejo miró a las esquinas en busca de alguna cámara, pero no había nada, o eso pensaba.

Empujó con delicadeza la puerta para poder entrar a la habitación, a primera vista se podía observar sin nada también, pero una vez que entró encontró un escritorio y un librero detrás, no estaba lleno pero tampoco tan vacío. Encendió la luz y se adentró aún más, observando la costilla de aquellos libros, apenas y podía distinguir algunas letras y en un estante había un único libro, automáticamente se le hizo conocido. Fue hasta el agarrándolo, como había pensado, era el libro donde le había escondido la nota y la llave, ¿aún lo tenía? Pensaba que se había perdido ese día; miró más allá del espacio donde había colocado la llave, el titulo decía "El patito feo", jaló la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y comenzó a leer.

—Estoy de regreso—. Inaho entró con un porta traje y con la mirada buscaba a Slaine. —¿Koumori?

No escuchaba ruido y estaba seguro de haber cerrado casi todas las puertas, entonces, ¿por qué no le respondía? No es que pensara que el albino pudiera escapar, después de todo, ¿a dónde iría? La casa de Amifumi estaba lejos y no conocía el camino, aparte de esa casa y la de Inko no tenía más lugares a donde ir.

Caminó por aquel pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos y rápidamente pudo deducir donde se encontraba.

—Koumori.

¿Es que acaso era siempre su objetivo asustarlo? Una vez que lo escucho cerró el libro y dio media vuelta a la silla, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con una enorme bolsa, y aquella expresión tan inexpresiva.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Esa debería ser mi línea. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué aún no te cambias?

Ah, maldición, aún no se quitaba la pijama.

—Ten, esto es para ti—. A ese paso no recibiría respuesta alguna. —Y esto lo manda Inko.

Dejó el porta traje sobre el escritorio junto con una pequeña cajita, después de eso salió a la cocina para lavar los trastes, más que nada a revisar si realmente estaban limpios.

Slaine observo la puerta durante unos segundos más, ¿era él o Inaho estaba molesto? ¿Había hecho mal al entrar en esa habitación? ¿Sabía que había intentado abrir la puerta de su cuarto? ¿En verdad había cámaras? Después de hacerse ese interrogatorio miró la pequeña caja, era de parte de Inko, entonces… Abrió el estuche y encontró el collar que le había dado la princesa, sabía que podía confiar en ella, se sintió algo tranquilo una vez que lo tuvo nuevamente en sus manos, después miró aquella bolsa, era algo larga, podría decir que de su tamaño, fue bajando el zipper lentamente, descubriendo lo que tenía dentro.

—¡Orenjiiro! — salió corriendo de aquel lugar en busca del castaño. —¿Orenjiiro?

No podía encontrarlo, había buscado en casi todos los lugares posibles, tampoco era un laberinto esa casa, el chico no estaba, ¿había salido otra vez? No, le hubiera avisado, ¿verdad? Aunque tampoco era algo obligatorio. Se sentó en el sillón, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué su traje de Caballero Orbital estaba dentro de aquel porta traje?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? — Tenía una sonrisa burlona y la toalla sobre su cabeza. —Deberías entrar y bañarte.

Siguió su camino para llegar a su habitación, faltaba poco de media hora para que su hermana llegara y fueran por la princesa, ah, quería simplemente evitar ir por ella y llevarla a esa casa.

—¡Orenjiiro! —Fue detrás de él evitando que avanzara más. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Te dije que tendríamos visitas, ¿no?-No volvió su mirada para mirarlo, —Es mejor que te pongas eso a la pijama que traes puesta, si eso puede ser llamado como tal.

No llevaba un pijama, era aquella vestimenta azul de prisionero, era cómoda para dormir, después de todo.

—¿Y la pijama que te compramos ayer? —Ahora si lo miró.

—¿No era tuyo? Yuki-san lo eligió.

—Para ti—. Era algo difícil decir eso, sentía algo de envidia, él pudo elegir un mejor pijama para él, pero tampoco le diría que no a su hermana. —Si ya terminaste voy a cambiarme.

Ya no dijo nada para detenerlo, no lo creía necesario, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba, aunque no entendía por qué debía usar aquel traje, ¿qué tipo de persona vendría? Eso hizo que creciera más su curiosidad.

—Me voy—. Dijo antes de salir por aquella puerta.

—Ve con... — Antes de que pudiera decir más se quedó callado, no era necesario decir eso, ¿verdad?

—Adiós—. Se dio una idea de lo que iba a decir, eso lo hizo sentir un poco feliz.

Cuando escucho que el carro comenzó a alejarse, fue hasta su cuarto a cambiarse, no quería llevar puesto aquel traje, ya no le importaba quien los fuera a visitar, simplemente se pondría ropa más "normal".

Se miraba al espejo acomodando su cabello, era terrible tenerlo de ese largo, quizás más tarde tendría que cortarlo. Después del cabello, miró la cajita que había dejado sobre el lavabo, la abrió y sacó lentamente la cadena, la observó por unos segundos y después se miró al espejo una vez más, se puso el collar y sonrió, era algo que le recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con la princesa, algo realmente importante para él.

—Slaine-sama…

Aunque fue por sólo un momento vio el reflejo de Harklight, miró atrás para cerciorarse de que estaba solo, ¿era por la falta de sueño? ¿Quizás por la forma en que lo despertaron por la mañana? Sin pensar más en ello salió del baño, repitiéndose que sólo había sido su imaginación. Caminó hasta la sala, sentándose en un sofá, respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse, aunque sólo hubiera sido su imaginación lo escuchó tan claro, como si en verdad hubiera estado a sus espaldas.

—Slaine…

Llevó rápidamente su mirada al frente, en la pantalla se reflejaba a la princesa Lemrina detrás del sofá intentando abrazarlo, se levantó tan bruscamente que incluso se mareo un poco. Ok, debía calmarse, era por falta de sueño, estaba completamente solo, Inaho había salido ya hace un rato. Nuevamente respiró hondo y se sentó, en verdad debía calmarse, tal vez la idea de que tendrían visitas y que debía usar aquel traje de conde lo estaba haciendo tener ilusiones... ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Se recostó ahí mismo, riendo por la idea, debía despejar su mente un momento. Encendió el televisor, en ese momento estaba un programa de noticias.

"... Posiblemente para sembrar el miedo a los que querían asistir."

Decía el presentador, intentando restarle importancia.

"¿Pero iniciar un chisme de esta magnitud? Todos sabemos que Slaine Troyard está muerto."

"¿Alguien conoce la fuente de donde surgió esto?"

El albino dejó caer el control una vez que escuchó eso, ¿estaba muerto? ¿Ya no existía? ¿Era una broma, verdad? Él estaba ahí, viendo ese programa, podía asegurarlo, no sólo él, ¡Amifumi, Inaho, Yuki, la pelirroja, el doctor podían asegurar que estaba vivo!

 _"El doctor vendrá en un momento". " No salgas por nada ". " Aquí quédate"._

Todas aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente, ahora podía entender porque tanto misterio cuando tenía su tobillo roto, ahora sabía la razón por la cual siempre había ido el doctor a la casa de Inko, el por qué no podía salir, el por qué nunca vio algo acerca de su fuga. Él para todo el mundo no era más que un terrible recuerdo, él ya no debía existir más. Apago el televisor, ya ni le interesaba saber más, se sentó y puso su rostro entre sus manos, había sido un idiota por pensar que todo había sido una muestra de amabilidad, incluso de amistad, no había persona en el mundo que pudiera sentir eso por él.

—¡Slaine-kun! — la castaña entró casi corriendo, apenas y había pasado un día y ya lo extrañaba.

—¿Amifumi-san?— Se levantó tan rápido como escuchó su nombre, detrás de ella entró una chica castaña que no conocía, ¿amiga de Amifumi?, y al final Inaho.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso una fiesta? Se había opuesto a que Inko también fuera de visita, ya mucho tenía conque la princesa apareciera, pero ella simplemente contó con el apoyo de la rubia, en ese momento simplemente preferiría que la pequeña Eddelrittou estuviera en su lugar. Fue en dirección a la cocina, para sacar un poco de jugo.

Inko se abalanzo a Slaine, abrazándolo fuertemente, se separó después de unos segundos y con una sonrisa miró a la chica y el albino, como si recién los fuera a presentar.

—Slaine…—La chica sonrió una vez que notó aquella mirada sobre ella, sin contenerse fue hasta él, también abrazándolo, estaba bien, estaba sonriendo, estaba frente a ella nuevamente.

Se quedó un poco pensativo, ¿quién era ella? No correspondió el abrazo, no lo sentía correcto, abrazar a una chica que apenas conocía, no, no era la mejor opción, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera, esos ojos verdes, los conocía de algún lugar antes, aquella calidez era algo conocido para él, aquella forma en que lo abrazaba, no podía ser de un desconocido, ¿verdad?

—¡Así que esta es la tan misteriosa casa, ¿eh? —Habló Inko, llamando la atención de todos, estar en medio de esa escena tan melosa… Podría afirmar que de estar sola haría un mal trio. —Debió ser difícil de conseguir.

—Solamente encontrar el lugar adecuado— Salió de la cocina con unos vasos y una jarra. —Por favor, toma asiento, Selum-san.

¿Selum? La miro aún sin saber quién era, le daba un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Jugo, está bien? —Pregunto por educación, ¿que tenía que hacer para que ella se separara del albino? ¿Qué era esa pequeña molestia? ¿Frustración?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto—. Sonrió, llevo a Slaine para que se sentara a su lado, no quería soltarlo de las manos, no en ese momento.

—Umh…— Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por la presencia de la chica, sonreía más que nada por eso, tampoco sería tan grosero para deshacer el agarre. —O-orenji…

—Está bien, Selum-san, este es un lugar seguro— De alguna forma descubrió lo que el chico quería decir con esa mirada. —Ella es la princesa Asseylum.

—¿Eh…?— Su rostro era un poema en ese momento.

—Ah, es verdad, nunca me habías visto de esta forma—. Un pequeño resplandor invadió el lugar y en cuanto ceso la princesa apareció frente a todos, aquel cabello rubio peinado en una trenza y su mechón. Usaba un vestido no tan elegante como el que siempre llevaba, era algo más común, algo que Inko le había sugerido comprar. —Hace tanto sin verte, Slaine.

Sus ojos brillaban y por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír, él se sintió feliz, demasiado para su gusto, nunca había imaginado que la volvería a ver, a tener tan cerca, que podría tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Las palabras no salían, simplemente la observaba, quizás tenía una sonrisa, o quizás estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido para ello, no lo sabía, no podía saber qué tipo de expresión tenia.

La conversación era amena, la princesa hablaba acerca de los viajes que realizaba de vez en cuando con Klancain, lo contaba de una forma tan divertida que podrían asegurar que en verdad eran felices como matrimonio. Slaine desvió la mirada a las manos de la chica, en su dedo anular se encontraba un reluciente anillo de compromiso.

—¿Y eres feliz? —Hizo la pregunta incomoda, sin pensarlo.

Los presentes guardaron silencio después de eso, mirando al albino sorprendidos.

—Slaine-kun…

—Iré por más jugo— dijo el castaño.

—Te acompaño, Inaho.

El ambiente cambio por completo, dejaron a la princesa y al albino solos.

—Slaine…— Habló suavemente, como si pidiera disculpas por algo y lo miraba de la misma forma.

—Oh, disculpe, no debí preguntar eso, fue descortés de mi parte.

—No—, la princesa negó con la cabeza— entiendo que tengas esa duda—. Sonrió gentilmente y agarró sus manos nuevamente. —Slaine, estoy tan feliz por verte nuevamente, quizás no te lo dije antes, pero te perdono. Sé que no hiciste nada por fines más allá que de mi bienestar, no serias capaz de matar a las personas si no era por una razón. Slaine, tienes un buen corazón—. Apretó sus manos al momento de detenerse. —Te perdono, Slaine—. Miró el cuello del chico. —Aún tienes aquella gargantilla, ¿eh? Eso me alegra aún más—sacó lo restante de aquel collar, aquello que siempre estaba por debajo de su ropa. —Pero es momento de seguir adelante, nunca es bueno seguir viviendo en el pasado.

—Princesa…

—Soy demasiado feliz, por verte, por estar aquí, por tener la vida que llevo ahora—Lo decía con una delicadeza y una sonrisa—. Por favor Slaine, sigue adelante, construye un nuevo sueño—. Detuvo sus palabras por un momento y después lo miró con tanto cariño—. No olvides como seguir adelante.

Discretamente con la mirada señalo a los dos que estaban dentro de la cocina, hablando tranquilamente.

—Nunca imaginé que podrías llevarte bien con alguien más, ni mucho menos con cualquiera de ellos—sonrió. —Inko-san es muy amigable e Inaho-san es muy comprensivo, sé que encontraste nuevamente alguien a quien proteger. Por favor, nunca olvides como amar, Slaine.

—¡Traemos unos sándwiches como aperitivo! —Animadamente Inko ofreció pequeños trozos en forma de triángulos.

—Aquí hay más jugo, si gustan.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué son estas pequeñas piezas de pan? — La princesa miraba los sándwiches como si fueran la cosa más interesante del planeta. —¡Slaine! —lo miro emocionada. — ¡Algunas vez viste algo tan curioso como esto!

Pero en ese momento estaba reflexionando acerca de las palabras de la princesa, ¿alguien a quien más proteger? De eso no podría estar seguro.

 **.**

—Es difícil, ¿verdad? —Yuki salía del automóvil para llegar hasta donde su hermano.

—Yuki-nee.

—Ver a la persona que consideras especial con la persona que considera especial—, puso su mano sobre su cabeza para después hablar de forma animada.—No te deprimas, aquí estaré si quieres derramar lágrimas.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Naho-kun, puedes ser muy inteligente, pero en verdad no sabes nada, ¿cierto? — Suspiró. —No lo olvides, en unos días se cumplirá un año de paz entre la Tierra y Marte, ese día...

—Lo sé, todo saldrá bien.

—Naho-kun.

El castaño abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar al auto, tanto la castaña como la princesa que nuevamente estaba con su disfraz, finalmente entró él. En pocos segundos iban en dirección para dejar a la princesa nuevamente en casa de Amifumi.

 **.**

Inaho estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Slaine salió de la ducha nuevamente con aquel traje de recluso azul, caminaba descalzo escurriendo agua, para el castaño eso no pasó por desapercibido.

—Slaine—. No recibió respuesta. —Oye, Slaine.

—¿Qué?

—No camines de esa forma, ¿pretendes mojar toda la casa? Podrías resbalar.

—Que pretencioso, pero ya estoy seco.

Estando a punto de seguir caminando fue tirado del brazo mientras escuchaba un "entonces ven", de un momento a otro se encontraba dando la vuelta al sofá cayendo frente a él, sentado en el piso entre las piernas del castaño.

—¿Que se supone que haces?

—Tu cabello es demasiado largo, debería cortarlo.

—¡Deten...!

—¿Debería hacerlo ahora?

—¡Para de una vez! ¡Yo puedo secarme solo!

—El que dijo que ya estaba seco fuiste tú—. Restregaba la toalla en su cabeza quitando el exceso de agua.

A los pocos segundos estaba calmado, seguir luchando sería algo estúpido, no había forma de lidiar con ese sádico.

—¿Por qué te quitaste el traje de conde? —Dejó la toalla sobre la cabeza del albino.

—No estaba cómodo con él—. Su rostro se sentía caliente, ¿era porque recién había salido de la ducha?

—No fue nada fácil conseguirlo, ¿sabías?

—Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras...

—Es posible—. Hacer rato que había quitado la mayor parte de agua, pero no quería dejar ir al chico.

Slaine dejaba mimarse, no encontraba ninguna razón para empujar al castaño y dejar de sentir aquel masaje que le daba en la cabeza, era algo placentero.

 _"_ _Algunos rumores dicen que tiene una nueva mascota desde hace ya unos meses."_ Recordó lo que le había dicho en aquel entonces, ¿una mascota? _"¡No es un perro!"_ Ciertamente, Inko también había hecho esa comparación… ¿Lo trataba como tal?

—¿Cómo un perro…? —Detuvo sus manos.

—¿Ha?

—No es nada—. Fue un descuido de su parte decirlo en voz alta. —Voy a preparar la cena.

El albino se quedó en el piso… ¡Estaba tan cómodo por recibir ese masaje! Incluso sentía que podía quedarse dormido por eso. Se quedó ahí por un tiempo.

— _Slaine…_

—¿Huh?—Se levantó del suelo y miró a la cocina, esperando por escuchar nuevamente su nombre. —¿Dijiste algo, Orenjiiiro?

—No he dicho nada—. Sacaba arroz de la arrocera y lo servía en pequeños tazones. —Ven a sentarte.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sentó en su ahora proclamado lugar, ya estaba el arroz, una taza de café y un pan tostado, a los pocos segundos también se sentó el castaño frente a él, lo miro de forma interrogativa, ¿en verdad no había dicho nada? Escucho muy bien que le llamaron, ¿era porque ya tenía sueño?

—¿Qué? —Quería ignorar la mirada del otro pero era casi imposible.

—¿No me hablaste hace un momento?

—No lo hice— ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando llegaron las chicas también estaba algo nervioso, y no era a causa de la princesa. —¿Por qué?

—Ah, no, por nada—.Sí, debía estar cansado, ese día habían pasado ya varias cosas, la visita de Amifumi y la princesa, eso sin duda lo había cansado.

Terminando de cenar apagaron las luces y fueron a sus habitaciones, dejó el collar en su mueble de noche y se recostó, cobijándose hasta el cuello, esa noche planeaba ser muy fría.

 **.**

Se removió entre las cobijas, a lo lejos escucha el sonido de voces, ¿alguien más había llegado? ¿Qué hora era? Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró el reloj, marcaba las 12 a.m, ¿quién diablos era? ¿Yuki-san? ¿Tenía que decirle algo a Inaho? Era la única razón lógica que encontraba. Prefirió ignorar eso e intentar regresar a dormir pero escucho el estruendo de algo caerse. Se levantó para ver qué era lo que pasaba, eso había sonado como un vaso, tal vez se le resbalo de las manos al castaño, entonces, ¿por qué se había levantado? Se asomó por una rendija que había hecho con su puerta, todas las luces apagadas a excepción de un resplandor, salió un poco más para visualizar mejor, ¿era el televisor? ¿Para que carajos estaría prendido a esa hora?

 _"_ _¡Jajajajaja! Slaine Troyard, ¿vivo? ¡Semejante broma acabamos de escuchar!"_

Eso lo hizo salir por completo y caminar hacia el lobby, ¿las noticias? Alguien estaba sentado en el sofá.

 _"_ _Troyard murió con la última guerra, no hay forma de que pueda seguir vivo, ¿no es así, queridos invitados?"_

—Es verdad, aquel crimina está muerto.

En la televisión estaba un programa de aquellos que eran nada más que de farándula.

—¿Eh…?—Miraba sorprendido la pantalla, ¿esa era la princesa? Y no solamente ella, también estaba la princesa, Amifumi, Yuki e Inaho. —No es verdad…

—Vaya, Slaine—. La persona que estaba sentada en el sillón volvió su mirada al chico. Debía ser una broma.

—Conde Saazbaum—Dio unos pasos atrás, estupefacto.

—Tenga cuidado, Slaine-sama, podría caerse—. Harklight apareció detrás de él, deteniéndolo.

—Harklight…—Se separó de él tan pronto como le fue posible.

—¿Sucede algo? No tiene buena cara.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Slaine!

Miró en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz.

—¡Vamos, acompáñame! —Intento llevarlo pero este se deshizo bruscamente del agarre. —Slaine, ¿sucede algo? —Lo miraba preocupado.

—Princesa…. Lemrina…—Dio unos paso nuevamente alejándose de esa persona. —Por qué… Ustedes…..

—¡Slaine!

Miró nuevamente atrás, esa voz jamás la olvidaría, sería una grosería si alguna vez lo hiciera, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se inclinó más que nada por instinto.

—¿Qué son esas ropas? ¿De dónde las sacaste?

—¿Eh…?—Pues en ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto su traje de conde.

—Quítatelas…— Lo miraba con desprecio.

—Conde Cruhteo, yo…

—¡No me des la espalda! —Acortó la distancia y lo empujo con la punta de su bastón.

—¡Lo siento! —Cayó al piso, a los pies de la princesa.

—No deberías estar aquí. Este no es tu lugar.

—¡Pero…!— Lo encaró sólo para recibir otro golpe.

—¡No me respondas!

—Vamos, Cruhteo, no seas así con el muchacho— Habló Saazbaum. —Ya mucho tiene con seguir aquí.

—Qué envidia, Slaine—. La princesa se acercó a él, quedado a su altura. —Tú eres el único que pudo seguir con vida.

—No te importo matar siquiera a tu padre—. Dijo Cruhteo, acercándose a él.

—No…

—Deposite mi confianza en usted, Slaine-sama…

—Todos confiábamos en ti, Slaine— La princesa lo mirada seriamente. —Tú debes estar con nosotros, eres el único que sigue vivo. En verdad te envidio, Slaine.

—Tú no mereces seguir vivo, Slaine.

—Princesa Asseylum…—Avanzaba atrás.

—No puedo creer que dejé entrar a este tipo de chico a mi casa, ¿en que estaba pensando?

—Amifumi… san…

—No mereces este tipo de vida, Slaine—. No era la primera vez que observaba esa mirada llena de frialdad y seriedad, aunque no era la primera pero sí de las pocas veces. —Olvida todo lo que te dije, fue una mentira, como tu vida hasta ahora.

—¿Crees que Inaho o yo podríamos ser amables con alguien como tú? No me hagas reír.

—Esa es tu realidad, Slaine. Enfréntala.

Comenzó a sentir frio, una sensación terriblemente helada. Ah, era verdad, nadie podía mostrarle algún tipo de amabilidad, no lo merecía, no merecía siquiera estar vivo, lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Escucha, Slaine.

—¡No! —Se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás tapándose los oídos. —No quiero saber nada más.

—¡Koumori!

—¡No! —Le sorprendió encontrar un arma entre sus manos, apuntando al chico que tenía al frente, sangre caía sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Tropezó con sus pies al intentar dar otro paso hacia atrás, nuevamente sintió un terrible frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Eso lo hizo despabilar. Abrió los ojos, ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar?

—Vaya idiota—. Corrió como pudo y jalo al chico del brazo, sacándolo del agua.

—Orenjiiro… ¿Por qué…? — ¿Estaba entre los brazos del castaño? ¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando?

—Esa debería ser mí pregunta, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

—Yo…—Recordó lo que hasta hace unos momentos había visto y escuchado. —No debo estar aquí, ¡suéltame!

—¡No! —Evitaba que el chico se desprendiera, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no simplemente me dejas morir!? ¿¡Por qué me trajiste aquí!? ¿¡Por qué me sacaste del agua!?

—Ya te lo dije, yo….

—¡Tú ya no le debes nada a la princesa! —Con fuerza empujo al castaño, separándose de él. —¡Tú ya no le debes nada!

—Slaine…

—¿Slaine? ¡Slaine Troyard está muerto! —Gritó riéndose. —¡Quien soy yo entonces!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir…?

—No lo niegues, lo vi en televisión, yo… ¡Slaine está muerto! ¡¿Quién soy yo?! —Puso una mano sobre su pecho. —¡Lo único que debías hacer era salvarme una vez! ¿Por qué me liberaste? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Guardo silencio, entonces ya lo sabía.

—¡No te quedes callado, responde! —Su voz comenzó a debilitarse, estaba a punto de llorar. —¡¿Por qué?!

—Sí…— Al fin respondió, después de unos segundos. —Estás muerto, Slaine está muerto para todos, nadie sabe de ti, de tu existencia, ahora no eres más que un fantasma—. Se acercaba a él lentamente. —Pero quien tengo enfrente es a un chico común y corriente, un idiota sin ningún pasado, ese chico se llama Slaine Troyard—. Lo jaló nuevamente acercándolo a él. —Lo rescaté de una celda por una simple razón… —Respiro profundamente. — Tengo un gran interés por ti, Slaine.

—Detente…

—Te quiero—.Puso la manta que llevaba sobre la espalda del albino. —Sliane Troyard, te quiero.

—Detente, no digas tonterías.

—No es ninguna tontería, ¿crees que no me moleste cuando le preguntaste a Selum-san si era feliz? ¿Crees que todo esto es sólo una broma?

—Mientes, tú no puedes sentir nada por mí.

—¡Te quiero, Slaine! ¡No me interesa tu pasado, no me interesa si aún sientes algo por Selum-san! —Lo abrazó fuertemente. —Me importas, Slaine. No sé cuándo paso ni en qué momento comencé a sentir esto por ti, pero pasó.

—Pero Slaine eta muerto…

—Por eso tú eres Koumori.

Eso le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, había sonado tan estúpido viniendo de él.

—Koumori…

—Es Slaine, Orenjiiro.

—Ya lo sé, Koumori—. Se separó del chico y lo miró durante unos segundos más—. Entremos antes de que nos resfriemos.

—Sí…

Avanzaron lentamente, la arena entre los dedos de sus pies era una sensación tan extraña en ese momento.

—No sabía que eras sonámbulo—. Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo tampoco… Quizás sólo fue una pesadilla de la que quería escapar.

—Mientras algún día no entres a mi habitación a apuntarme con una rama nuevamente, supongo que está bien…

—¿Una rama? —¿Era en serio? Estaba seguro que en su sueño era un arma real.

—Antes de que calleras al agua, intente detenerte por segunda vez, pero me apuntaste con una rama, ¿qué clase de sueño era?

—No importa ahora— Miró el cielo. —Fue una pesadilla el un chico muerto, después de todo.

—Andando—. Inaho agarro la mano del albino, jalándolo dentro de la casa.

* * *

Esta vez fue algo rápida la actualización... También como estamos llegando al final de esta historia, por eso lamento si el final de este capitulo fue algo ¿apresurado? Sin embargo, espero que les gustara, en verdad este capitulo era algo que quería escribir desde hace mucho, y quedo un poco diferente de lo que tenia planeado desde el inicio, pero espero y agradara este resultado.

 **¿Review para reclamarme?** Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias para este capitulo~~. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. BREATHLESS

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Aquella expresión demostraba lo preocupada que estaba, si algo llegara a pasarle no se perdonaría, era algo muy peligroso.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—. La chica sonrió lo más segura de sí misma, sabía lo que hacía, y era lo mejor para todos. —Estaré bien, confió en él.

No desapareció la mirada llena de preocupación ni por un solo momento, quizás al final de cuentas simplemente debía detener a la chica y nuevamente tomar su lugar, era casi una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sin embargo, tenía una pequeña esperanza, después de todo, era un plan de Inaho, sólo había un pequeño margen de error, pero siempre podía pasar.

—Emperatriz Asseylum…—Observó la imagen que tenía al frente con detenimiento.

—¿Sí?

—¿Inko?

—¿Sí?

—¿Están listas?

Las chicas se miraron una a otra, preguntándose si es que estaban preparadas para dar inicio al plan, asintiendo seguras de sí mismas regresaron su mirada a la persona que estaba en la puerta, esperándolas.

—Necesito que la emperatriz me acompañe, si no es demasiada molestia.

Dieron un paso al mismo tiempo, se rieron por eso, era algo tonto.

—Lo siento, princesa—. Dijo Inko entre una pequeña risa.

—Por favor, dejen de jugar las dos, estamos perdiendo tiempo—. Llegó Inaho poniéndose un pequeño auricular en la oreja. Tenía ya puesto el traje de escolta. —Emperatriz, sígame por favor.

Nuevamente se miraron, la princesa se acercó al chico con una mirada apenada, no debió de perder tanto tiempo jugando.

Iban seguidos por la chica y el otro oficial, dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo abruptamente.

—Inaho, ¿sucede algo?

—Lo sabía—. Miró a la chica, soltando un suspiro de resignación.—Selum-san, ya hablamos acerca de esto.

—No puedo exponer a Inko-san, es muy peligroso—Dijo la chica.

—Inko es una chica calificada para este trabajo—. Detuvo sus palabras y miró al inicio del pasillo. —No es así, ¿Inko?

—No sabemos cuántos infiltrados más haya— Decía acomodándose el vestido blanco nuevamente. —Tampoco si ellos pueden usar el factor de activación.

—No te preocupes, comenzaran a aparecer por sí solos—. Apretó un pequeño botón del intercomunicador. —Teniente Magbaredge…

—Inko-san—. Dijo la chica acercándose a la castaña.

—Estoy bien, esto no es nada—. Sonrió restándole importancia al hecho de que había dejado noqueado al supuesto oficial que sería un escolta. —Es un poco difícil pelear con este vestido, estaba a punto de caer.

—Bien, ya está todo listo—. Las miró, hasta a él le resultaba un poco confuso ver a las dos de la misma manera, ver dos princesas exactamente iguales.

Llegaron a un cuarto donde Magbaredge ya los esperaba, subieron a dos autos, el primero iba con Inko, quien en ese momento estaba disfrazada, e Inaho. Ellos salieron primero, hasta ese momento el plan del castaño iba perfecto, ahora sólo debían llegar sin ningún problema al centro de la ciudad, dar el recorrido, tener el atentado, arrestar a todos los fugitivos, cambiar a las chicas nuevamente y que Asseylum diera el discurso fina. Por último, y sin ningún inconveniente mandarla de nuevo a Marte junto con su esposo.

 **.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, a lo lejos escuchaba el cantar de una que otra ave que al igual que él apenas habían despertado. Conforme recobraba la conciencia se percató de algo tan sencillo pero que no sabía que era. Dio media vuelta en la cama y observó con detenimiento la puerta, esta no se habría, ni siquiera escuchaba ruido de pasos, ¿por qué? Se levantó y salió de su habitación, estaba todo en completo silencio.

Avanzó hasta la cocina, quizás el castaño estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba café o algo parecido, ¿estaba solo? Fue hasta el sillón que estaba frente al televisor, esos últimos días Inaho llegaba tan cansado por las noches que simplemente llegaba a dormir al sofá, pero este también estaba vacío. Miró la pequeña mesa en el centro, sobre ella estaban dos platos, uno decía "Desayuno" y el otro "Comida". ¿Qué día era? Por lo general salía después de que desayunaran juntos y llegaba antes de las comidas, después iba al "trabajo" y regresaba a la hora de la cena, esa era la rutina que habían formado, le avisaba si llegaría tarde, pero esta vez simplemente estaba ahí, pensando en que día era y lo extraño que era eso.

Encendió el televisor y quitó el plástico que cubría el plato.

"—¡Está todo listo para el recorrido de la Emperatriz Asseylum, estaremos transmitiendo en vivo todo momento, no dejen de sintonizarnos!"

La voz de una conductora y las escenas de varias personas alegres por estar ahí eran transmitidas, en las pequeñas letras que aparecían en la base de la imagen se leía "1er aniversario de la paz entre la Tierra y Marte." ¿Ya había pasado un año? Ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que había pasado ya tanto tiempo.

"—Hay un gran despliegue de seguridad, ¿no es así?"

"—Debe ser por la nota que contenía una amenaza hacia la Emperatriz."

En un pequeño panel aparecían los conductores.

"—¿Qué era lo que contenía la nota?"

"—Fueron enviadas dos notas, una a Marte y a la Tierra—. Decía la corresponsal.—Aunque sólo tenemos conocimiento de la que fue enviada a este planeta."

En un pequeño cuadro, haciendo desparecer a los conductores, se podía ver la nota.

"—¿Serán liberados algunos prisioneros? ¿Había prisioneros de Marte aquí? —El conductor preguntaba a su compañera."

"—Todos fueron enviados a Marte, ¿no es así?"

En lo que podía, Slaine prestaba atención a cada palabra de aquellas personas. Inaho no le había dicho nada de eso, y ahora que lo recordaba, el día anterior le había mencionado algo acerca de que se quedaría hasta después en la escuela, le había tocado hacer la limpieza o algo así.

Comía aun viendo el televisor, debía ser algo interesante poder estar en ese lugar, ver a la princesa nuevamente… ¡Esperen! ¿Había una posibilidad de que Asseylum pudiera ser atacada una vez más? Dejó caer la cuchara y se levantó bruscamente del sillón. Inaho era el único capacitado para mantener a salvo a la princesa y, ¿no estaba ahí con ella? ¿No lo habían asignado? ¿Por qué no asignaron al subteniente a una misión tan importante? ¿Acaso eran idiotas? Ah no, esta vez, sin importar qué, protegería a la princesa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su habitación y a los pocos minutos salió cambiado, una ropa muy casual. Apagó el televisor antes de salir y emprendió camino a la entrada principal, llegó a la carretera y ahí empezaría su primera travesía: encontrar una manera de llegar a la ciudad, claro, sin llamar la atención y que no se enteraran de que era "él". Maldecía que aquella casa estuviera algo alejada de la civilización, aunque entendía los motivos pero, en ese tipo de casos era una desventaja. Comenzó a correr por la orilla de esa calle, esperando encontrar algún taxi o algo de transporte.

 **.**

 _—_ _Inko, tú serás la que cambie de apariencia para sustituir a la Emperatriz—. Inaho explicaba el rol que cumpliría cada quien para ese plan, ya sólo faltaba convencer a la castaña y a Selum para poder dar los últimos detalles._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_ _—_ _Fue algo sorpresivo, pensó que le dirían a Rayet o alguien más, de todo el plan, hacerse pasar por la princesa era el papel más peligroso, ya que podían ser víctimas durante el recorrido._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, yo seré quien vaya en la escolta durante todo ese tiempo—. Había notado el shock de aquella noticia en su expresión, entendía que era algo arriesgado, pero era necesario._

 _Quería decir que con esas palabras se sentía más tranquila, pero sería tonto mentirse a sí misma. Miró a todos los presentes, como si esperara que alguien más se opusiera, pero simplemente recibía miradas expectantes, ¿nadie podía entender su miedo reflejado en los ojos?_

 _—_ _Inaho-san…—Asseylum miró al chico y después a la castaña._ _—_ _No es necesario eso, yo podría…_

 _—_ _Está bien, lo haré—. Dijo finalmente, sin muchas ganas. —De todas formas, Inaho habría insistido—. Termino por forzar una sonrisa, ah, ¿en qué problema se había metido?_

—¿Naho…?

—¿Inaho? ¿Estás bien? —Inko preguntó al verlo tan distraído, ahora sí que estaba preocupada por ella, si Inaho no estaba al 100, no sabía lo que sería de ella.

—Estoy bien, sólo estaba concentrado en lo que decían esas personas—. Del radio provenían voces, estaban transmitiendo también el evento.

—¿Está bien que no les mostráramos la nota real? —Preguntó. —Porqué la que fue enviada a UFE decía…

—"Y Slaine Troyard aparecerá." —Suspiró, sabía lo que decía, no era necesario que se lo recordara. —Está bien así.

Inko lo miró preocupada, no era común en él que estuviera así de inquieto en una misión. Prefirió mantener su vista al frente y evitar seguir molestando al castaño, después de todo, ella tenía un trabajo más importante que cumplir, más que preocuparse de Inaho, él sabía lo que hacía.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros llegaron al lugar donde comenzaría el recorrido, Inaho dio la orden de que todos se mantuvieran alerta y le pidió a la castaña que se asomara por la ventana, ella dudó por su seguridad, pero aun sin querer la cosa bajo el vidrio y con una sonrisa saludó a los que estaban en las aceras, ¿eso se sentía ser la emperatriz de Marte? Ser tan popular y que todos se alegraran por verte por lo menos unos cuantos segundos… Era algo nuevo para ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el castaño le pidiera que regresara dentro, todo parecía ir extrañamente bien, como si en verdad no fuera a pasar nada y aquellas notas hubieran sido sólo una broma de mal gusto, pero sin embargo, no podían bajar la guardia, después de todo aún faltaba que diera el discurso.

 **.**

De una forma u otra pudo subir a un taxi que iba pasando, el conductor intentó hacer el recorrido ameno, sacándole tema de conversación, que había sido de la princesa y del evento, el chofer no parecía ser una mala persona, de hecho se sentiría mal al momento de bajar y no pagarle, pero si todo salía bien juraba que le pediría a Inaho encontrar al señor y que le pagara. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron ya que las calles estaban cerradas.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y gritó una disculpa al conductor, ahora sólo faltaba llegar a donde se llevaría a cabo el discurso. Corría intentando no chocar a las personas, ya que sí se enteraban de su identidad seguramente causaría un gran alboroto y su objetivo principal se iría a carajo. Seguía el flujo de las personas, de ese modo sería más fácil llegar hasta ese lugar.

 **.**

El recorrido había terminado y sin ningún incidente, en verdad parecía que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

Estacionaron el auto; bajó primero Inaho, asegurándose que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para suponer una amenaza, hizo unas señas para que Inko saliera del vehículo, toda esa escena parecía como sacada de aquellas películas de acción. La castaña bajaba con una delicadeza sublime que había estado practicando con la princesa, fue difícil aprender incluso a imitar la forma de expresarse, pero agradecía que ella sólo diría muy poco y antes de llegar al podio principal tendría que cambiar de nuevo con Asseylum, quien para ese momento ya debería estar en el lugar acordado.

Caminaron unos pasos y la prensa ya estaba en su lugar, todo el mundo ya estaba esperando por la emperatriz que consiguió la tan esperada paz. La castaña tenía que caminar entre toda esa multitud y responder a unas cuantas preguntas que e hicieran los reporteros, Kaiduka la seguía de cerca, pues en cualquier momento a seguridad de Inko podría correr peligro.

Llegaron a cierto lugar donde casi no había gente, si Inaho fuera algún tipo de terrorista aprovecharía ese momento para acercarse e intentar matar a la rubia, en ese preciso momento escuchó la voz de Rayet, quien se había estado ocultando entre la multitud, avisándole que dos personas intentaban llegar hasta ellos, prestó más atención de la que había puesto intentando visualizar a las personas que menciono Rayet. La chica pudo detener a uno pero no habían notado que un cuarto tipo desde el otro lado de la calle intentaba lo mismo.

—Inaho…

Era obvio que se pusiera nerviosa ante la inminente amenaza, y con un ligero empujón discretamente hizo que se moviera más rápido.

Un disparo paso a escasos centímetros de él, había un francotirador desde un techo cercano, eso hizo que todos entraran en un estado de pánico y comenzaron a dispersarse, creando una gran revuelo. Agarró a la chica de la mano para no separarse de ella, inevitablemente alguien pasó entre ellos y se separaron, ¿dónde estaban los demás? Se comunicó inmediatamente con Rayet para que estuviera atenta y no perdiera de vista a las personas sospechosas, él se encargaría de Inko. Inmediatamente avisó de todo eso a Magbaredge, esperando por una de las rutas más cercanas para alejarse. Una vez que ubico a Inko la jaló de a mano nuevamente, pero otra persona hizo lo mismo, el castaño saco su arma y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿cuantas personas podría haber en ese lugar? ¿Cuántos posibles infiltrados? Corrió con la chica hasta alejarse lo suficiente, ahí tomaron un respiro.

—¡Asseylum!

Los dos chicos miraron a la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz, y la chica fue tacleada. De lo que Inaho no se había percatado era que un segundo francotirador estaba por encima de ellos, gracias a aquella voz pudo notarlo en un espejo.

Justamente cuando la princesa estaba en el suelo, él se interpuso entre el francotirador y aquellos dos, no sin antes disparar.

—Idiota.

Fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de caer al piso con un disparo en el abdomen, no por el franco tirador, por una tercera persona que estaba en un callejón cerca de ellos. Inko le disparó antes de que pudiera acercarse más, sí, ella también había portado un arma en todo momento, pero le habían dicho que sólo la usara en caso de que fuera extremadamente necesario.

—¡Inaho!

Para ese momento, Rayet, Yuki y otros oficiales ya estaban ahí, apuntando a quien estaba sobre Inko, ella le apunto de nuevo, más que nada por instinto.

—¡De pie con las manos en alto, ahora! — Yuki no dejaba de apuntar, Rayet inmediatamente se acercó a Inaho, revisando su herida.

—¿Orejiiro? —El chico miró a un costado, donde Rayet estaba. Parecía que el chico no se movía, y la pelirroja intentaba detener la sangre.

—¿Slaine-kun? —Inko preguntó aún sin dar crédito.

El aludido se levantó e intentó acercarse al castaño pero Rayet le apunto con el arma.

—¡Manos en alto! —Se escuchaba su voz llena de nerviosismo, preocupación y miedo, era claro que todas esas emociones eran por su hermano. —¡Ahora!

—Yuki-san—. Se interpuso entre Yuki y el albino, evitando que hiciera algo atrevido. —No deberías estar aquí, —Lo dijo intentando sonar tranquila. Resicio un "apártate" por parte de Yuki, pero ignoro esa orden. —Regresa de una vez, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Slaine-kun.

Intentó ocultarlo, pero su voz sonaba dolida, cómo si ella también le echara la culpa por ello, ¿estaba decepcionada? ¿Enojada? No quiso averiguarlo y comenzó a correr por aquella calle, sin mirar atrás.

Yuki nuevamente apunto al chico pero Amifumi la detuvo.

—¡Inaho! ¡Oye, Inaho! —Una vez que estaba un poco lejos el albino se acercó a él, con un tono de voz desesperado lo llamaba.

Ah, nuevamente lo había arruinado estúpidamente, ¿acaso no podía hacer algo bien? Escuchaba los gritos llenos de desesperación de la castaña y de la hermana de Inaho, eso le dolía hasta el alma, incluso ignoro el hecho de que hace unos metros atrás había chocado a alguien y la capucha se le había caído. Simplemente quería regresar a casa y olvidar lo que había hecho, intentar fingir que era un sueño.

 **.**

El chico caminaba con un ramillete de flores blancas, un largo sendero del cual nunca había conocido ni pasado. Alejado de unas cuantas lapidas, hasta donde nadie había llegado antes, se detuvo frente a ese lugar, reconoció inmediatamente el nombre que estaba ahí escrito, rodeada de un montón de flores que crecían por su cuenta, eran radiantes y coloridas, no se veía tan deprimente después de todo. Ah, sin dejar de lado que había otro ramillete a los pies de la tumba, alguien había llegado antes que él a dejar también flores.

—Slaine.

Miró a quien lo había llamado y sonrió melancólicamente y regresó su mirada a la tumba.

—Lo siento—. Musito sin mucho ánimo. —Debiste pasar por muchos problemas para conseguir llegar hasta acá.

Bufó ante el comentario, una brisa movió las flores cercanas y los cabellos de las dos personas en ese lugar.

—No fue tanto, tuve que preguntarle a varias personas donde te encontrabas. Nunca pensé que estarías aquí—. Se acercó a él, mirando también el pedazo de roca que estaba clavado en la tierra. Dio unos aplausos y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

El albino lo miró extrañado de sus acciones.

—Es lo que normalmente haces al visitar una lápida, vamos, muestra tus respetos.

—¿Por qué debería mostrar mis respetos? No conozco a esa persona que está ahí abajo.

—Pero tiene tu nombre.

—¡Pero ese no soy yo!

—Ya hablamos de esto, Koumori.

Y sin querer discutir más acerca del tema, dejó las flores cerca de la tumba, dio el también dio los aplausos y cerró los ojos. El castaño sonrió ante tanta obediencia.

—También me deberías dar los respetos.

—Tú aun sigues vivo—. Hablo restándole importancia.

—Pero casi muero por protegerte, ¿no es así?

 _De una forma u otra pudo conseguir que Yuki lo llevara hasta el hospital donde habían internado al castaño, estaba preocupado por él._

 _Corrió hasta la habitación que le habían indicado y se asomó por la ventana, no había querido escuchar el estado en el que estaba, simplemente quería llegar y verlo con sus propios ojos, pero alguien ya estaba con él._

 _—Slaine-kun._

 _—Amifumi-san—. La miró durante unos segundos y después desvió la mirada, no sabía que le diría, ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos de estar junto a ella._

 _—Es doloso, ¿no es así? — Miraba a las dos personas que estaban dentro. —Encontrar a la persona que amas en ese estado…_

 _Regresó su mirada a la castaña, sorprendido. ¿La persona que amas? Sabía que ella gustaba del castaño, pero él, ¿estaba enamorado de alguien?_

 _—Te duele ver en ese estado a aquella persona, pero con sólo saber que está bien te sientes aliviado, te preocupas por ella y ruegas porque este mejor lo más rápido posible, que no sufra y que deje de hacerse fuerte, ya que quieres ser su ayuda, su soporte. Quieres estar ahí en este momento, ¿no es así? Abrazarle y decirle que es un idiota por arriesgarse tanto._

 _Estaba a punto de llorar, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo sonrió y miró al albino._

 _—Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco—. Con la muñeca se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron. —¿Pero no sientes lo mismo por la princesa?_

 _Ah, claro, la princesa, ella se refería a la chica. Sonrió ante su ingenuidad, no había pensado exactamente en ella, aquellos sentimientos que había descrito la castaña no eran hacia ella, pero no le diría a Inko que se sentía identificado con ella ya que sentían, hasta cierto punto, eso por la misma persona. ¿Qué tipo de reacción pondría? ¿Eso significaba que también amaba a Inaho? ¿Convivir con él le había hecho tanto daño? ¿En qué momento había comenzado?_

 _Asseylum salió cabizbaja, no habia dejado de disculparse con Yuki e Inko por lo que pasó, quizás no era directamente su culpa, pero así lo sentía._

 _—Inko-san. Lo siento—. Y ahí estaba una vez más aquellas palabras, Amifumi ya comenzaba a cansarse de decirle que no tenía nada porque disculparse. —¿Slaine? —Lo dijo sorprendido, observando al chico._

 _—Voy a entrar._

 _Los dejó solos, la castaña se abalanzo al chico para abrazarlo, estaba seguro que lloraría desconsoladamente ahí adentro, sin remordimientos ni nada. Ella era así, tan sentimental. Le dolía que en algún momento Inaho le dijera que a quien quiere es a él. Bueno, también le parecía algo gracioso, y no sabía la razón, seguramente eso jamás se lo esperaría la chica._

 _—¿… bien? ¿Slaine, estás bien?_

 _Reacciono en ese momento, los había estado mirando durante todo ese rato que incluso la rubia se había preocupado._

 _Comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos del hospital, ella le explico por todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese momento y las razones del todo._

 _—Entonces, ¿Qué decía la segunda nota?_

 _—Inaho-san realmente debió pensar bien esto. La segunda nota, — Dijo pensando seriamente las cosas—suponemos que iba dirigida a una sola persona, no a todos como amenaza colectiva—. Detuvo sus palabras—. "Y Slaine Troyard aparecerá." Eso era lo que decía._

 _Un poco sorprendido vio a la princesa, nunca pensó que alguien más fuera de toda la UFE conociera de su supervivencia, ni mucho menos fugitivos de Marte, ¿no sólo era para asustar?_

 _—Ahora, viéndolo de otra manera, Inaho-san debió decirte todo—.Bajó la mirada nuevamente._

 _Estaba de acuerdo con ello, si le hubiera contado todo y no actuar tan indiferente toda esa semana… ¡Ahora caía en cuenta por qué de su actitud durante ese plazo de tiempo!_

 _—¿Saline? — Simplemente vio como el chico regresaba a toda prisa en dirección a las habitaciones._

 _—¡Amifumi-san! ¡Necesito un tiempo a solas con él! —No era que la quisiera correr, pero que se fuera rápido._

 _—Ah, claro—. Salió sin entender del todo, estaba ¿confundida? Quizás eso era poco._

 _El chico, quien hasta hace unos segundos mantenía una plática con la castaña observo al albino aún más sorprendido que ella. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Slaine, pero eso no le impediría preguntar._

 _—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mí? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¡Si eran a mí a quien buscaban, me debiste decir! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe!_

 _Había estado escuchando al chico atentamente, sin despegar su mirada de él._

 _—Dime, ¡¿por qué?!_

 _Suspiro y miro por la ventana, después a él._

 _—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —Lo pregunto de la forma más monótona posible._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Tu nombre, ¿quién eres? ¿Te conozco?_

 _No lo podía creer, ¿no lo reconocía? ¿Era por eso que Amifumi había salido con aquella expresión tan adolorida y Asseylum con su mirada por los suelos? No sabía la cara que estaba poniendo, pero estaba seguro que era todo un poema indescifrable._

 _—Orenjiiro, tú... ¿No me reconoces? —Aún y escuchándolo antes, preguntó sólo para asegurarse._

 _—No, lo siento._

 _—Yo soy…—Las palabras no salieron, y algo dentro de él se rompió en pequeños pedazos, incluso sentía un vacío en la parte superior del estómago. —Yo…_

 _—Pff…—Se su boca salió esa pequeña mofa. —Jajaja…—De la nada comenzó a reír estruendosamente._

 _Slaine, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y con cara de incrédulo simplemente lo observaba carcajearse. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba ahora? Pero pensaba se vería más estúpido si preguntaba._

 _—Debiste ver tu cara—entre pequeñas risas intento hablar. —Koumori, eres tan inocente—. Se apretaba el estómago, le dolía por tanto esfuerzo al reír, incluso unas lágrimas habían salido._

 _Slaine con una sonrisa algo retorcida se acercó al chico, asegurando que si por aquel accidente no había muerto en ese mismo instante terminaría por cambiar ese hecho._

 _Absortos en lo suyo, no se dieron cuenta que las dos chicas miraban dentro, Asseylum con una sonrisa, encantada por lo bien que se llevaban, pero en Inko era un poco diferente, algo entre felicidad y tristeza, ¿era momento de admitir su derrota?_

 _—Inko-san…_

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías están en la casa, descansando, aún no te sanas del todo—. Lo dijo sin mirarlo, le apenaba un poco.

—Slaine Troyard, ¿preocupado por mí? ¿Después de que intento asesinarme por segunda… tercera… quinta, vez?

—Eso era justificado.

—Como las veces anteriores.

Ya no respondió y se acercó a la tumba nuevamente, se quitó el collar que llevaba y lo dejo sobre la lápida, lamentablemente la cadena no era suficientemente larga como para ponerla alrededor de esta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy seguro que a la persona que está aquí dentro le habría encantado tener esto—. Sonrió y recorrió el dije con las yemas de sus dedos por última vez.

¿Cuándo fue que aquel chico había crecido tanto? Ahora podía asegurar que las personas realmente podían cambiar, y se alegraba por ser él quien ayudo a ese cambio.

—Bien, vayámonos, debo preparar la cena, o por lo menos estoy dispuesto a ayudarte—. Se adelantó al castaño unos pasos, pero antes de que avanzara más lo agarro de la mano.

—Slaine—. Sentía tan raro al escuchar su nombre. —Moriremos juntos en otro momento, y esta vez, serás tú quien esté ahí dentro.

Lo miró confundido, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Era un poco tétrico y terrorífico decirlo en ese momento. Pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de Slaine, perdía la razón de las cosas y decía estupideces, ¿quizás era algo contagioso? Y ya que estaba en la materia, jaló al chico y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, algo gentil y cariñoso.

No lo había esperado, era algo tan repentino, que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de alguna forma, las acciones del chico lo confundían, en un momento hablaba acerca de morir y al otro le plantaba un beso, ¿la locura se contagiaba? Esperaba que no, pero esas pequeñas y gentiles acciones de su parte, habia veces, por no decir que siempre, lo dejaban con un pequeño vacío en el estómago y sentía como se quedaba _sin aliento_.

~~~[FIN]~~~

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir esta historia que pretendía ser solamente un One-Shot, después un Three-shot,y al final termino con 5 capítulos! Pasó por muchas cosas y demasiados cambios con los últimos capítulos, pero creo que al final fue satisfactorio para mí y espero que para ustedes igual. Me basé más que nada en las canciones del OST, -me quedé con ganas de escribir un capitulo con Harmonious, pero lamentablemente ya no cabía en ninguna parte- que para mi estas canciones son un poco muy representativas de los chicos, no sé la razón, simplemente así me parece.

Le agradezco a: **AlphaLuna1999, DeniSplash, Hiyori Ishida, KanadeKirishima, Oshino Rem, , arizkagedarkness, bledrakon y jackpot22.** Quienes pusieron este Fic en "Favoritos" y "Follow", debió ser dificil seguirme a un paso tan lento. Y por supuesto, también a: **hiroship** , quien puso en "Follow" el Fic. ¡Gracias a ustedes llegó al final esta historia! Al igual, a sus comentarios, que siempre los leí y me encantaron.

De alguna forma... no me quiero despedir. ¡Pero este no será mi ultimo Fic en este fandom! Claro que no, aún esta en planificación un Mpreg, que no pregunten como me lo fume, pero salió, espero que con la siguiente loca idea siga recibiendo de su apoyo, y por supuesto de los queridos lectores fantasma también.

Bien, creo que es tiempo de la despedida. ¡Nuevamente gracias por todo y por seguir este Fanfic! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias!


End file.
